Curando Leah
by Oraculo
Summary: Leah tenta se suicidar; Jacob e Sam encontram-na caída em seu banheiro. Agora Jacob tem uma tarefa muito difícil: fazer com que Leah encontre de novo o desejo de viver.
1. Não por Sam

**Curando Leah**

_Oi gente, eu di novo! Dessa vez trouxe a tradução da fic "Sanando a Leah", que pertence à __**Gidget-chan **__(em espanhol). Lembrando que essa fic é original do inglês! A autora é a __**And April Threw Rice**__, e o título é "Healing Leah"._

_Muito obrigada tanto a __**April**__ quanto a __**Gidget**__ por permitirem essa tradução._

Capítulo 1 - Não por Sam

Leah POV

Estava sentada no meu banheiro, sorrindo em expectativa enquanto meu sangue começava a fazer uma piscina ao meu redor, deixei a faca sobre a tampa do vaso e me deitei no chão me encolhendo.

Mas maldita seja, a morte, simplesmente não vinha!

Não seria inapropriado dizer que meu suicídio era pela manada. Porque depois de tudo, não estariam felizes com a maldita cadelinha Leah fora da foto? E Sam e Emily colocariam uma cara triste, mas estariam emocionados. Inclusive mamãe e Seth se sentiriam aliviados. A mal-humorada Leah, sempre fudendo com tudo. Inclusive com seu pai. Possivelmente à Seth. Jacob estaria tão feliz, que provavelmente armaria todo um espetáculo em honra a minha morte. Suspirei. Pensar estava sendo cada vez mais difícil.

Talvez tudo isso _fosse_ por Jacob. Porque, por mais que odiasse admitir enquanto jazia no piso molhado, estava apaixonada por ele... tanto que sairia da foto. Porque ele amava a sua Bella, não tinha espaço para mim. Não tinha espaço para a esquisita. Não tinha espaço para a _cachorra_. Jacob quem eu feriria com minhas lembranças, Jacob com quem nunca estaria. Jacob quem eu amava.

Mas meu suicídio era mais por mim, se fosse realmente honesta. Enquanto minha cabeça deslizava para trás, um pouco adormecida, comecei a sorrir. Porque tudo acabaria em breve, muito em breve.

Como pode cometer suicídio um homem lobo, quando se cura tão rápido? Já que eu era uma garota lobo, era mais vulnerável. Meus ossos podiam se curar rápido, mas o que tocava à cicatrizes e cortes, era mais vulnerável que um humano. _E um YUP por isso._

De repente, alguém arrebentou a porta, mas eu já não podia ver nada.

"Leah? Deus, Leah, que demônios?"

"S-s-sam?" murmurei.

"Leah, oh Deus, Leah, agüenta, por favor!"

Outra voz "O que aconteceu?"

"Jacob?"

"Como pôde, Leah? Como pôde _fazer_ isso?" Jacob gritou enquanto Sam – presumi que era Sam – me pegava em seus braços.

"Não, não" sussurrei "Não!"

"Que demônios, está delirando?" Jacob perguntou subitamente.

"Leah, estamos chamando o 911, por favor agüente!" rogou Sam.

"Não! Não!" gritei, mas minha voz saiu fraca. "Me deixa... me deixa... me ponha de volta!"

"Leah, você está sangrando como louca!"

"Me deixa morrer! Quero morrer! Quero morrer, quero morrer!" gritei "Jacob, Jacob, faça com que me deixe morrer, me mate, Jacob!" roguei na escuridão. Comecei a soluçar enquanto Jacob segurava minhas pernas e me segurava "Me mate!"

"Pára, Leah, não sabe o que está dizendo. Pára, agora!" Jacob gritou.

"Jacob" disse Sam suavemente.

Eu estava visivelmente chorando, gritando-lhes. "Se... se me amassem, me deixariam morrer!" gritei numa última tentativa de que simplesmente me deixassem morrer.

"Bem, então talvez eu não te ame" cuspiu Jacob, e jogou minhas pernas longe em meio a sua ira. Gritei em agonia. Jacob agarrou meu pulso sangrento. "Qual era o ponto nisso tudo? Ah, Leah? QUAL ERA O PONTO?"

"Jacob!" Sam gritou quando deixei de espernear, cansada demais para me incomodar. Senti como se estivessem arrancando minhas mãos. "Jacob, você está machucando ela!"

"Que isso importa?" soluçou Jacob "O que importa quando ela mesma fez isso consigo?"

_Não, Jacob, não chore Jacob, porque fiz isso por você. Foi por você, não chore._

Jacob e Sam me colocaram sobre algo e me escapou um suspiro, estava muito cansada. Creio que me detive em uma batida, e então Jacob e Sam estavam gritando.

"Aguenta, Leah, não vá!"

Fui consciente que estava em uma ambulância pouco depois que arrancou e reagi. "Jacob?" grunhi. "Porque a-a-apenas não m-m-me deixa morrer? Por favor!"

"Jamais te deixarei morrer, Leah." Sussurrou Jacob e meus olhos se abriram por um momento. Jacob estava inclinado sobre mim, sua cara fria e dura. "Como pôde fazer isso? Que aconteceu contigo?"

Decidi lhe dar uma razão. "Por você. Fiz por você." Sussurrei enquanto os paramédicos me levantavam e levavam para o hospital. Alguém injetou algo em meu braço. "Não! Agulhas não!"

"Você tentou se matar... por minha causa?" Jacob perguntou enquanto eu lutava para manter meus olhos abertos.

"Não... agulhas não." Choraminguei enquanto Jacob gritava com eles, lágrimas rolando por meus olhos.

"Não estão vendo que ela está sofrendo? São médicos, façam algo por ela!" gritou Jacob, enquanto Sam ligava para minha mãe. A dor pulsava em meus pulsos e em minhas pernas, algo em meu braço.

"Não… n-n-não… agulhas não, Jacob." sussurrei, minhas mãos caindo ao meu lado.

"Leah! Leah, aguenta! Faça por Sam!" Jacob me pediu enquanto eu era levada na maca pelo corredor, rezando mentalmente para morrer.

"N-não... Não por Sam…" disse entre dentes, deixando minhas pálpebras fecharem.

"Então agüenta por mim, Leah!" ele rogou.

"Por… Por Jacob." Murmurei, e fui feliz, porque a norte me rondava. "Te amo..." acrescentei antes de ir à deriva.

"Também te amo, Leah." Jacob disse, e se inclinou para me beijar.

Jacob POV

"Te amo…" disse Leah, sua voz não passava de um sussurro, enquanto a levavam para uma sala onde a colocavam sobre uma mesa.

"Também te amo, Leah." disse e a beijei. Seus pulsos ainda sangravam e os médicos pareciam não notar que eu continuava ali porque começaram a arrancar suas roupas. Me senti desgostoso, não podia olhar para ela, não quando estava tão mal, com profundos cortes de cima a baixo em seus braços. Corri para fora do quarto, e ESBARREI em Carlisle Cullen.

"Jacob?" perguntou.

"Olá, Doc." O saudei entre dentes, escaneando o corredor atrás de Sam.

"Porque está aqui?" Carlisle perguntou em sua voz quase desumana, e escutei alguém no quarto atrás dele gritar meu nome.

Não pude evitar que as lágrimas viessem, mas as limpei. "É a Leah." Disse em voz baixa, e a voz chamou de novo, mas dessa vez disse "Carlisle?"

"Bella caiu de uns degraus." Carlisle explicou. Oh. Era a _Bella_. "O que aconteceu com a Leah?"

Não o olhei. "Se cortou." Disse tão suavemente como pude. Escutei uma discussão entre Bella e mais alguém. "Como seja, provavelmente deva voltar a..."

De repente, vi uma ligeiramente amarrotada Bella, balançando-se pelo corredor com um par de muletas. Quando chegou perto de mim, simplesmente me envolveu com seus braços. "Sinto muitíssimo." Sussurrou Bella e Carlisle foi embora.

"O pior" me detive e solucei um pouco. "O pior é que tudo foi culpa minha."

Bella não tinha nada a dizer sobre isso, assim que só me deixou chorar até que cansei. Me senti tão envergonhado, e não melhor, em absoluto. Tiraram Leah da sala sobre a maca e desceram pelo corredor. Estava vestida com uma roupa de hospital e não se movia, respirava com dificuldade.

Mais ou menos dez minutos depois, Seth e Sue irromperam pela porta. "Onde está Leah?" Seth rugiu e pela primeira vez se via raivoso. De repente, explodiu em lágrimas. "Onde está minha irmã?" perguntou em voz baixa. Sue se largou em uma cadeira e chorou.

Não pude evitar lembrar de Leah pedindo que a deixássemos morrer, vendo-a encolhida no chão de seu banheiro, observando-a gritar e chorar. Leah sempre pareceu ser tão forte; vê-la chorar e gritar quase me matava.

Com a adrenalina correndo por minhas veias, me separei de Bella e entrei no quarto de Leah. "Quem é você? Somente família pode entrar." Disse uma enfermeira.

"Sou seu namorado, me deixa entrar." rugi, e um pouco assustada, a enfermeira me deu passagem.

Ali estava Leah, deitada na cama, com um enorme curativo em volta de seus pulsos. Tinha tubos por todos os lados, assim como toneladas de agulhas. Se sacudia de um lado para o outro; seu corpo e seu peito grande demais para a roupa que estava se rasgando, suas pernas reclinadas de um modo nada natural. Também estava tremendo, sem lençóis que cobrissem suas pernas manchadas de sangue.

"Jacob! Volta Jacob, volta!" gritou tentando se levantar apoiando os braços no colchão da cama.

Me inclinei para tocar seu rosto. De verdade que Leah queria morrer? Tinha passado por tanta dor que pensou que a morte seria a única saída? "Olá, Lee." Sussurrei, sentindo-me estranho, como se falasse com uma boneca. Leah se moveu.

"S-s-seth…" sussurrou.

"Seth está aqui, Leah." Lhe assegurei.

"M-m-mamãe."

"Sue também está aqui." resisti à vontade de gritar, e sacudi-la pelos ombros.

"P-p-papai?"

"Oh, Leah." sussurrei enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo em meu dedo.

"Emm."

"Emily já está chegando." Menti, e quando me virei, Sam estava apoiado no arco da porta. "Chamou todos?"

"Sim." Sam sussurrou, olhando para Leah. Ela arquejou, seu peito subindo e descendo rápido enquanto sua roupa se rasgava. Desviei o olhar.

"E…?"

"Emily." Bufei ante a maneira como ele disse seu nome, o nome da garota que tinha destroçado o coração de Leah, que talvez fosse a causa disso tudo. "Já vem. E Quil e Embry também estão vindo." Sam se aproximou de Leah e tocou seu pulso costurado, traçando o desenho sinuoso no pano. E então Sam fez algo que pensei que jamais faria.

Sam se inclinou e começou a chorar.

_Continua..._

________________________________________

**N/T:** Eeeeeeeee. Outra tradução! Quem gostou levanta a mão \o/. Essa fic é o maior sucesso em inglês e espanhol. Ai como ela é super hiper mega meiga eu resolvi que vocês também tinham que ler! Gostaram? Ela já tem até continuação. Só que apenas em inglês, mas eu pretendo traduzir tudinho, não se preocupem. Agora, olha o botãozinho verde chamando! _Go Go!_


	2. Ela o amava

_Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram. Eu não pensei que logo de cara receberia tantos comentários! Por isso resolvi postar logo o segundo capítulo!_

_Amo vocês!!!_

**________________________________________**

**Capítulo 2 – Ela o amava.**

JPOV

"Ja…cob?" perguntou Leah, e se estremeceu um pouco. Não estava seguro se ela estava acordada ou se ainda estava em coma, assim apenas toquei sua bochecha.

"Oi Leah." Sussurrei "Oi. Você tem visita… sabe, além de mim. Todos em La Push estão preocupados com você."

Os médicos disseram que não havia dano mental visível, mas Leah ainda estava em coma. Não sabiam quando ela acordaria. Carlisle insistia em cuidar dela, mas isso somente nos deixava um pouco ansiosos. Imaginava o que diria quando ela acordasse e visse que um vampiro estava tratando dela... se acordasse.

"Quil e Embry" disse sentindo-me infantil. "E Sam te trouxe flores... espero que não se importe que as tenha jogado fora, você queria que eu fizesse, verdade?" escutei Embry caminhar impaciente.

"Seth veio, mas o fiz ir para a escola... você quer que ele termine a escola, né?" Leah sorriu em seu sonho.

"Bella e os Cullen vieram." Admiti. "Também trouxeram flores, mas este quarto estava precisando de ar fresco, então as joguei fora também. E fediam a sanguessugas."

"Tanto faz, todo mundo está muito preocupado com você" terminei. "Vou deixar que Quil e Embry entrem, okay?" apertei sua mão fria. Sua temperatura continuava a baixar, Carlisle não sabia explicar o por que.

Leah não respondeu, mas sussurrou meu nome de novo. "Jaaaacob." E sai de seu lado para abrir a porta.

"É melhor não ter trazido flores." Adverti, deixando que Quil e Embry entrassem, mas não os deixei vê-la ainda.

"Oops." Disse Embry com um sorriso enquanto jogava no corredor o buquê de flores.

"Vamos vê-la." Disse Quil. Dei passagem enquanto eles respiravam fundo, apavorados.

"Oh meu Deus." Sussurrou Embry.

Quil ficou paralisado, deu meia volta e saiu do quarto. Balancei a cabeça enquanto com minha mão desenhava as marcas no braço de Leah.

"Igual a Sue." Disse em voz baixa. Sue tinha dado uma olhada em Leah e havia corrido para fora do quarto. Desde então não tinha voltado e já fazia quatro dias.

"Parece tão... vulnerável." Sussurrou Embry, tocando o pulso dela. "como… quebrável, me entende?"

"Sim. Eu sei."

"Leah sempre pareceu tão... forte, sabe? Quem pensaria que seria ela quem desmoronaria." A voz de Embry falhou. "sabe, a que desmoronaria e trataria de acabar com tudo?" de repente me enfureci com ele, com todos. Jamais tinham se preocupado com ela e agora todos agiam como se fossem melhores amigos!

"Vocês jamais se preocuparam com ela!" disse a Embry.

"D-d-do que está falando, Jake?" ele engasgou, tentando conter as lágrimas.

"Vocês. A manada. Nenhum de vocês se preocupou com ela, até que ela colocou a maldita faca nos pulsos!"

"Que demônios significa isso? Só porque não estamos com ela cada minuto do dia não significa que não nos importamos!" Embry exclamou.

"Quer saber? Sai daqui, Embry!" gritei.

"Talvez eu vá mesmo!" Embry saiu como um vendaval. Leah ficou um pouco tensa, e de repente começou a escorrer lágrimas de seus olhos fechados.

"Jacob, não, não!" gritou. Olhei o relógio; eram três e dez, Seth havia saído da escola a dez minutos. Estaria aqui a qualquer momento.

E como tinha acabado de pensar, Seth entrou correndo pela porta e veio ajoelhar-se junto de sua irmã. "Oi, Lee." Disse sem fôlego. "Senti sua falta hoje. Todos perguntam por você." Passou os dedos pelo rosto dela, acariciando suas bochechas frias.

"Não tem dever de casa ou algo do tipo, garoto?" lhe perguntei. Seth me olhou num misto de dor e choque. Baixei a cabeça. "Sabe que é o que ela iria querer, não iria querer nos ver dando voltas ao seu redor."

"Você fala dela como se ela estivesse morta."

"Seth." Disse suavemente. "Pode ser que ela não acorde."

Seth explodiu. "Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Claro que ela acordará!" começou a chorar. "Certo, Leah? Você não vai nos deixar, né?" deitou a cabeça na barriga dela, molhando-a com suas lágrimas. "Acorda, Leah." Soluçou. "por favor, acorda."

Não tinha nada para falar, apenas esfreguei as costas de Seth, lhe dando apoio. "Tudo vai ficar bem, garoto, tudo vai ficar bem." Menti.

"S-s-seth" Leah meio que murmurou, apertando os punhos.

"Disse meu nome." Ele disse, sua voz cheia de espanto.

"Seth." Ela disse novamente.

"Estou aqui, Leah, estou aqui." Lhe disse.

"M-m-mamãe." Sussurrou Leah, tremendo na muito pequena cama/maca.

As lágrimas de Seth vieram com força. "Mamãe virá logo." Sussurrou, mas sua voz falhou.

Sue tinha visto Leah jazendo sobre a cama e se desmanchou em lágrimas saindo correndo pela porta. Não sabíamos noticias dela desde então. Billy nos disse que ela estava bem. Haviam chamado-a, mas ela se recusava a visitar a filha.

Bella esteve aqui duas vezes, uma com os Cullen e outra sozinha. Charlie tinha vindo também, assim como meu pai. Emily sempre vinha à noite e Sam durante o dia. Diziam que assim funcionava melhor, mas eu sabia que eles não queriam que eu ficasse sozinho com ela.

Não conseguia lembrar da última noite que dormi. Seth continuava chorando.

"Vamos Seth, levanta." Disse tirando-o de cima dela. "Você tem trabalho da escola."

"Okay." Ele murmurou. "Leah, vou fazer minha tarefa, como você gostaria que eu fizesse." Disse, olhando para o rosto imóvel de sua irmã. Sentou-se no chão e pegou seu caderno.

Logo depois Carlisle entrou no quarto. "Olá Jacob, Seth." Disse e então começou a checar todas as porcarias que estavam conectadas à Leah, todos os monitores e seus sinais vitais. Suspirou. "Sua temperatura baixou outra vez."

"Oh." Disse Seth, piscando excessivamente para não chorar.

Fechei meus olhos por um pouco mais de dois segundos, mas os abri de novo. "O que isso significa?"

"Ainda não estou certo." Admitiu Carlisle. "Mas isso não pode ser bom." Escreveu umas notas em sua prancheta e tirou os curativos de seus pulsos. Seth levou as mãos à cabeça, e eu desviei o olhar, temendo ficar com essa imagem na cabeça. Leah se queixou.

Forcei um sorriso. "Vou buscar algo para comer." Disse a ninguém em particular e sai do lugar. Caminhei pelo corredor olhando para frente. Passei por Embry ignorando-o, ele me olhou.

Quando cheguei à cafeteria, peguei a primeira coisa comestível que vi e a devorei. Então sentei em uma mesa, balancei a cabeça negativamente. Leah era muito valente e firme, Leah nunca se machucaria. Fechei meus olhos, mas só a via gritando e gritando, para que a deixássemos morrer. Que queria morrer.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, apenas sentado, mas foi o suficiente para que quando voltei ao quarto de Leah, Emily já estava lá, passando uma escova pelo cabelo desgrenhado de Leah. Havia lágrimas brotando de seus olhos. Seth tinha ido embora, provavelmente para encontrar sua mãe. Emily não me notou.

"Sinto muito, sinto muito, sinto muito." Emily soluçou. "Sinto muito, Leah, sinto muito." Deitou a cabeça na barriga de Leah. "Sinto muito, Sam sente muito. Não devia…" sua voz falhou. "Eu não devia. Não era justo. Te amo, prima."

"Emily." Disse em voz baixa um tempo depois. "Ela sabe que não foi culpa sua."

Ela me olhou, sua maquiagem escorrendo pelas bochechas. "Ela o amava." Se engasgou. "E ele a amava também, e eu…" soluçou. "eu os separei!"

"Não foi você. Você não queria."

"Não é justo, Jacob. E... e se foi por isso que ela fez o que fez?"

"Então foi seu erro estúpido."

"Você não vê? Eu sou a razão por ela estar assim!" Emily soluçou. "Se eu... se eu… não sei! Mas eu não devia! Não é justo com ela!"

"O que você não devia ter feito?" perguntei.

"Me apaixonar por ele!" Emily gritou e saiu correndo pela porta.

_________________________________________

**N/T:** E assim termina mais um capítulo. Estão gostando? Comentários são sempre bem vindos! Amo vocês!

**AGRADECIMENTOS: Pessoal, eu peço milhões de desculpas, mas não vou poder responder comentários não logados um a um aqui no corpo do texto. Peço milhões de desculpas, mas é que demoraria demais. E achei melhor usar esse tempo para traduzir os outros capítulos. Tudo bem? Vocês me perdoam?**

**Então deixo um abraço apertado e um beijo do Jake para: Aninha, Cris, Bellah, Byzinha Lestrange, Luxúria Black Cullen.**


	3. Deixa de besteira

**N/T: **Preciso de capas pra minhas fics Blackwater!!! Alguém se habilita?! (Olha a carinha de coitada da Oráculo!!! o.O')

**________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 3 – Deixa de besteira.**

JPOV

Olhei para a porta por onde Emily acabara de sair correndo, onde Rachel estava de pé agora, chorando.

"Leah, Leah, Leah" ela repetia. "Oh, por Deus."

"Rachel... O que faz aqui?"

"Leah é minha amiga." Minha irmã sussurrou. "Precisava ver... não posso acreditar…" começou a soluçar "Ela… fez isso a si mesma?"

"Sim. Ela fez isso."

"Leah." Ela gemeu.

"Sim. Leah."

Seu telefone vibrou quatro vezes antes que ela secasse os olhos e respondesse. "Beck?" grunhiu. "Sim, estou no hospital..."

"Não, Rachel, não..." adverti, mas ela não me escutou. Ainda não tínhamos contado para Rebeca, ela era... irritante, quando estava chateada.

"Leah, Beck. É a Leah. Se… se cortou." Rachel soluçou. Escutei um grito do outro lado da linha e Rachel deixou o aparelha cair, tamanha a surpresa. O agarrou torpemente. "Não é culpa de ninguém, ela fez a si mesma..." mais gritos. "Beck, não é..." gritos "Duvido que…" mais gritos "Então tá!" Rachel voltou a chorar e fechou o celular em um golpe. Soluçou. "Beck vem no próximo vôo."

Assenti sem tirar os olhos de Leah. "Eu só… não posso crer..." murmurei.

"Porque ela faria isso?" Rachel sussurrou com a voz trêmula. "Leah nunca..."

"Rachel." Sussurrei. "Rachel, ela fez."

"Mas ela sempre foi tão..."

Então escutamos algo que nos fez calar. "Porque vocês estão falando de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui?" Leah disse torpemente.

**xXxXxXxXx**

LPOV

"Leah!" Jacob gritou, me abraçando. "Você… você acordou!"

"Ouch. Sim, estou acordada, não é grande coisa." Murmurei. Demônios, porque eu estava viva? Estava tão segura que…

"Leah?"

"Rachel? Não te vejo a… séculos." Disse, sentando-me e olhando ao meu redor. "Porque estou com roupa de hospital? Jacob, cai fora, estou quase nua!" disse o empurrando para longe de mim.

"Você… Está viva!" Rachel gritou.

"Sei, alarme falso, acredito." Murmurei, tentando me sentar. "Demônios, que horas são? E porque esse quarto fede a sanguessugas?"

Rachel e Jacob me ignoraram completamente. "Você liga pro Seth e Sue, eu vou avisar o Sam e Emily." Disse Rachel e eu tremi. _Isso_ foi estranho, eu nunca sentia frio.

Jacob se ligou e apertou o botão que chamava o médico. Tentei descer da cama. "Como pôde Jake?" sussurrei enquanto Rachel falava no celular.

"O que?"

"Eu falei para você me deixar, me deixar morrer." O olhei. "Disse… oh espera, _estou_ morta, não?" me senti aliviada com a idéia, já estava morta. Mas então... por que Jacob estava comigo? "Merda. Estou viva, né?" grunhi.

"Sim, Leah, você está viva." Disse Jacob em voz baixa enquanto ligava para minha família. Joguei minhas pernas para fora da cama e tentei ficar de pé, mas meus joelhos cederam e fui de encontro ao chão. "Leah!"

Não consegui falar, assim que fiz uma bola com meu corpo e continuei deitada no chão.

"Leah! Que demônios pensa que está fazendo?" gritou enquanto me pegava no colo e me colocava outra vez na cama.

"Não preciso que você me carregue." Disse friamente.

"Você esteve em coma por quatro dias."

Nesse momento Seth entrou correndo pela porta. "Leah! Leah! Você está bem!" gritou e me abraçou e deixando totalmente sem ar.

"Awn, yep, Seth, estou bem. Agora sai de cima, maldito seja." Seth não me escutou. "Sai, não posso respirar!" Mas o estúpido do Seth não me escutava. "Seth Clearwater, você tem cinco MALDITOS segundos para SAIR DE CIMA ANTES QUE EU TE FAÇA EM PEDAÇOS! MALDITO SEJA."

Seth desgrudou de mim, com lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. Franzi o nariz. "Pensei que você estava morta." sussurrou. "Pensei que você tinha ido."

"Bem, nada aconteceu, pare de chorar." Espetei.

"Está irritante." Disse maravilhado. "_Deve_ estar melhorando."

"Você está de _castigo_ mocinha!" mamãe gritou, sua voz embargada pelo choro. "Jamais nos faça passar por isso novamente!"

"Deixa pra gritar comigo quando estivermos em casa." Grunhi. "Mas não agora. E eu não me arrependo pelo que fiz. Somente me arrependo por não ter feito direito!"

Mamãe e Seth voltaram a chorar com minhas palavras. _Bebês_. Jacob ficou de queixo caído.

"Não Leah, você não… você não vai fazer de novo, vai?" Jacob me perguntou, tocando meu rosto. Estapeei sua mão para longe de mim.

"Por acaso estávamos envolvidos em alguma cena romântica da qual eu não lembro?" bufei estressada.

"Não." Ele disse sem entender.

"Então tire essas mãos cheias de dedos de cima de mim e saia da minha cama." Jacob me olhou incrédulo.

"Uh… claro…" murmurou, rindo.

Sam entrou correndo pela porta. Eu já estava me perguntando se meu quarto tinha virado uma pista de corrida.

"Emily já está vindo." Ele informou. Como se eu estivesse perguntando por ela. Bufei. E antes que eu pudesse resmungar ele me levantou da cama agarrando meus ombros e enganchou seus lábios contra os meus.

Sua mão escorregou para minhas costas e se inclinou sobre mim. Instintivamente eu agarrei seu cabelo, mas quando ele desgrudou sua boca da minha eu lhe presenteei com meu punho direto em sua mandíbula.

"Bastardo de duas caras!" gritei, sentindo-me um pouco desorientada e aturdida. "Você está praticamente casado com minha prima, seu imbecil! Que demônios, Sam!"

"Eu… você acordou."

"Pro inferno esse papo de _'você acordou'_! Você me AGARROU!" eu conclui o óbvio.

Sam não disse nada apenas me puxou outra vez para ele, dessa vez com muito mais paixão. Jacob rosnou e escutei ao longe soluços.

Sam me soltou e me dei conta de que dificilmente me seguraria de pé, pois cai para trás nos braços de Jacob, esgotada. Virei-me para ver quem soluçava.

Emily estava de pé na porta.

"Sam Uley, viu o que fez!" gritei tratando de ficar de pé de novo, mas sendo vergonhosamente incapaz de fazer isso sozinha. Não estava acostumada a precisar de ajuda, assim que no lugar de pensar nisso, olhei para longe dos braços rígidos e musculosos de Jacob. "Que demônios? Heim Sam? QUE DEMÔNIOS?"

"Eu… Emily." Se engasgou, vendo-a.

"Merda Sam." Emily xingou. "Pode ter Leah ou a mim, mas não as duas."

"Escolhe." Tentei fazer com que as palavras saíssem duras, mas dificilmente foram mais que um suspiro. Jacob me olhou preocupado.

"Acho que ela está a ponto desmaiar de novo." Jacob advertiu Sam.

"Podemos discutir isso depois?" Sam pediu.

"Sim." Jacob concordou. "Quando Leah estiver... já sabe... estável." Na verdade eu realmente me sentia mole e cansada, concordei debilmente.

"Okay." Sam disse, sua voz estava trêmula.

"Bem." Emily cuspiu venenosa.

"Leah, você acha que consegue ficar mais um pouco acordada? Acredito que Carlisle irá querer te examinar." Disse Seth.

"Claro, claro." Abri meus olhos novamente, enquanto Jacob me colocava na cama. O silêncio tomou conta da sala e minutos depois o vampiro deu o ar da graça.

Cerrei os dentes e enruguei o nariz. "O que esse sanguessuga _fedorento_ pensa que está fazendo _empesteando_ meu quarto?" grunhi, tentando apoiar os cotovelos no colchão e impulsionar meu corpo para cima. Seth parecia que voltaria a chorar a qualquer momento, Emily me ajudou a sentar. Dei um sorriso fraco e olhei para o chão.

"Leah, esse é o Doutor Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle, essa é a Leah." Disse Jacob com humor. Rosnei, mas apenas um leve ronronar saiu do meu peito. Jacob era um idiota mesmo.

"Oi, sanguessuga." Minha voz era o mais ácida possível.

"Olá Leah." Ele respondeu amavelmente.

Rosnei novamente. "Me arranjaram um maldito parasita como _doutor_? JACOB BLACK ISSO FOI IDÉIA S…?

Jacob tapou minha boca com as mãos. "Ela está um pouco... bem..." empurrei as mãos dele.

"Tire essas malditas mãos de cima de mim, seu grandíssim..." ele tapou minha boca novamente.

"Definitivamente ela está mais irritante que o norm..." foi _minha_ vez de tapar a boca dele. Nós nos olhamos.

Muito a contra gosto ele deixou sua mão cair.

"Não preciso de um médico, especialmente um bebedor de sangue fedorento."

Jacob sacando que tapando minha boca não levava a nada decidiu um novo método de distração.

"Aposto que isso vai te fazer calar a boca." Sussurrou, e me beijou com um enorme sorriso de satisfação. Seth assoviou.

Quando Jacob me soltou, eu o olhei no fundo de seus olhos e disse com os olhos semicerrados. "Acho que _eu_ preciso calar _você_."

E o beijei novamente.

_____________________________________________________

**N/T:** Oi gente, desculpa a demora! Mas a fic tá recebendo poucos comentários... mas tudo bem...

Ah sim, segundo a nota da autora na versão original, quando a Leah pergunta ao Jacob se eles estão envolvidos em algo romântico do qual ela não sabe, o pergunta porque na verdade ela não se lembra do beijo que Jacob lhe deu antes que ela entrasse em coma.

Bem… então galera, deixem seus comentários, tá? Senão eu vou começar a achar que vocês não querem atualização!!! (Olha a chantagem... ¬¬')

Muitíssimo obrigada para: **Daddy's obsessive little girl; Ursinha Claire; Elleen c.; Bellah; Carolpulga**; **Byzinha Lestrange**; **Larissa**.

Beijos, amo vocês.

Oráculo.


	4. O sanguessuga que lê mente

**Capitulo 4 – O sanguessuga que lê mente.**

JPOV

Leah estava feito um ovinho deitada na cama, nos olhando enquanto desesperadamente tentava manter os olhos abertos. Seus braços tensos, que abraçavam suas pernas, relaxaram. Ela se rendeu ao sono e eu continuei olhando-a, tocando seus lábios.

Carlisle terminou de examiná-la e sorriu calorosamente.

"Jacob, Sue, Seth, estou seguro que Leah já está bem." Disse Carlisle. Sorri diante a maneira como ele me incluiu junto à família dela, mas continuei olhando ansioso para ela. Estava... _chorando_?

"Não, não, bastardo, cai fora, volta... volta para a Em... volta para a Emily." ela murmurou entre o sonho. Rachel riu.

"Ao que parece, não mudou muito depois de tudo, não?" disse Rachel e todos no quarto relaxaram. _Ela vai ficar bem. Realmente vai ficar bem._ "Bem, vou dizer um 'oi' para papai e Paul deve estar preocupado." disse finalmente e se foi.

Claro. _Paul_. Sua adorada impressão.

"Tchau, Lee, te amo." Seth sussurrou, beijando a testa da irmã.

"S-seth… Seth vai… vai fazer seu dever de casa... Jacob cala a boca, não, eu te calarei." Murmurou Leah.

Sue seguiu o filho - seus ombros estavam caídos - muito quieta.

"Te amo... eu te amo mais... não, quero que... vem e me beija de novo... Jacob." Ela gemeu se inclinando no meio de seu sonho. (**N/T:** Morre Lee! Olha o Jake ai escutando tudo! *.*)

"Noup. Eu te amo mais." Sussurrei, brincando com uma mexa do cabelo dela.

"Jacob." A voz asquerosamente doce me pegou fora de guarda. Virei-me, e encostado a porta, com a mais horrível expressão no rosto, estava mesmo o chupa sangue em pessoa.

"Bella não está aqui." Rosnei muito concentrado para não o chamar por um apelido que ele não gostaria nada, nada. _Isso_ era um início.

"Não estou aqui pela Bella. Não foi ela que se cortou com uma faca, foi?" disse Edward suavemente, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"O que te interessa?" resmunguei baixo.

"Ela está ferida."

"Você nem sequer a conhece!" espetei.

Ele pareceu não encontrar as palavras para retrucar.

"Você não... não foi quem... não sabe o que ela estava pensando." Sussurrou. "Escutar alguém que está pronto para morrer..."

"Oh, claro. Você é o sanguessuga que lê mente." Grunhi.

Ele pareceu não me escutar.

"Jamais senti tanta... _compaixão_... por alguém que não conhecia. Tanta _simpatia_."

"Então você sabe o quanto ela te odeia?"

"Eu sei." Edward alisou o delicado pulso de Leah. "Senti como se… como se eu estivesse morrendo com ela. Você se dá conta de que a metade da razão dela ter feito isso foi para _'se tirar de cena'_? Jacob, ela fez isso para que você pudesse estar com... com _minha_ Bella sem interferências. E claro, por Sam e Emily. O dia que lutou com o recém-nascido foi... foi sua primeira tentativa. Esperava que parecesse um acidente. Ela se zangou tanto quando você interferiu."

"Me perdi desde que te perguntei ' o que te interessa'. E Bella não é sua. Ela tem opções." Lhe Lembrei.

"Ah... ela estava para te contar." Murmurou Edward com aquele sorrisinho que a qualquer hora eu arrancaria na porrada. Tocou o cabelo de Leah. Enraiveci-me pela maneira casual que ele a tocava, da mesma forma como me incomodei no princípio, com ele e Bella.

"Me dizer o que?" notei o tom necessitado em minha voz, ele também. Maldito parasita.

"Agora não é o momento. E não necessariamente são noticias minhas para eu dividi-las contigo." De novo aquele sorriso irritante. "Ainda que se pode dizer que inclui a Bella."

"Ela continua não sendo 'sua Bella'". Disse persistente, enquanto ele deslizava os dedos frios pelas cicatrizes de Leah.

Porque freqüentemente tínhamos que ser aliados? Não seria mais fácil se pudéssemos nos odiar em paz?

"Ah, mas eu gosto de ser seu aliado, Jacob Black. Posso sair prejudicado, como diz Bella, freqüentemente." Outro sorriso. "Mas não sinto um grande ressentimento por você como você sente por mim. Em especial, porque Bella me faz me dar conta de que você tem qualidades... _redentoras_, mais que defeitos, e porque ela me força a encontrar o bem em você. E se Bella não é minha, posso assumir que a garota diante de nós não é a _sua_ Leah?"

"É diferente."

"É a Leah do Sam então?"

"Não é do Sam. Sam tem a sua Emily." Eu tentava controlar minha voz.

"Sam _tinha_ a Emily."

"Bastardo." Sussurrei.

"Leah e você estão muito sintonizados." Apontou. "Quase ao nível que Alice e eu estamos."

"Alice... é sua irmã." _Isso é,_ _se se pode chamar os vampiros de família_, adicionei mentalmente com uma bufada raivosa.

"Sim, Alice é minha irmã, e a melhor amiga de Bella, claro." Fiquei rígido. "Sabe que não te incluo nessa categoria." Disse numa voz que provavelmente julgava tranqüilizadora, mas só me fez ficar mais aborrecido.

_Ela me ama._

"Sim." Era fácil ver toda a dor que havia em sua voz. "Mas ela." Apontou para Leah que continuava dormindo tranquilamente. "Te ama mais. É quase, quase tão forte como o de Bella e eu, e quilômetros à frente da impressão. Ela é quase literalmente dependente de você em todos os aspectos."

Olhei para Leah e milhares de imagens de sua independência e sarcasmo voaram por minha mente. Nós dois segurávamos cada uma de suas mãos, suas trêmulas e machucadas mãos. "Não nesse sentido. Mas cada uma de suas decisões está baseada em como você a verá. E também, como verá a Bella, claro. Ela sabe." Ele apertou um pouco a mão dela. "Ela a vê como uma grande ameaça para ela." Uma risada fraca. "Ninguém mais o faz, é uma tremenda mudança."

Caiu minha ficha.

"Quando beijei a Bella, Leah viu. Por isso foi brigar com o recém-nascido." Fechei os olhos. "Isso foi muito estúpido... mas precisava que ela enxergasse…"

"Te entendo. Agora que penso nisso, provavelmente entendo mais que você. Eu sou um sanguessuga que lê mentes, acima de tudo."

Sorri. "Me fala mais sobre Leah. O que ela está pensando _nesse_ exato _momento_?"

"Leah?" Edward sorriu diante meu interesse, não sei se era ou não pela ausência de Bella em minha mente. "Vejamos, está sonhando agora." De repente ele se estremeceu. Arqueei as sobrancelhas. "Isso foi muito lívido. Hmm, tem uma imaginação muito viva, especialmente quando envolve você. Pessoalmente, prefiro você _completamente_ vestido, mas Leah parece ter uma opinião diferente." Ele estremeceu de novo.

Ri. "Ela está sonhando _comigo_?"

"Somente tinha visto imagens como essa na cabeça do Emmett. Jamais poderia crer... Leah parecia cansada e depressiva, mas nunca..." sacudiu sua cabeça como se quisesse tirar as imagens de lá. Ri novamente. "Parece uma pessoa maravilhosa." Concluiu suavemente. "Você é muito sortudo por tê-la."

"Espero que sim." Murmurei.

"Ela tomou uma decisão. Ela passou por muita coisa."

"Essa é a Leah. É a minha Leah."

Quando Edward falou, foi mais suave que um sussurro. "Gostaria de conhecê-la. Jamais escutei alguém tão... não consigo explicar. Sua mente é extraordinária. Se contradiz freqüentemente, mas há muitas coisas _surgindo_ ao mesmo tempo."

Respirei fundo. "Creio... creio que você pode ficar com a Bella. É sua. Fique com ela. Nunca tive uma oportunidade, verdade?"

"Oh, você teve. Pequena, mas teve."

"Hah, hah. E o que era exatamente essa coisa que Bella ia me contar?"

Edward se pôs de pé abruptamente e caminhou em direção a porta e saiu. "Bella? Amor? Poderia entrar, por favor?"

Quando entrou de novo, tinha o braço ao redor da cintura de Bella. Meu coração começou a bater violentamente quando vi seu rosto perfeito.

"Então…" pigarreei. "O que é?"

Bella respirou fundo mordendo os lábios e tirou a mão de trás de suas costas. "Jacob. Edward e eu…" me mostrou sua mão esquerda. Fixei-me no delicado anel em seu dedo, meus olhos quase se espremeram. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. "Vamos nos casar. Sinto muito." Perdeu o controle e começou a soluçar no peito de Edward. "L-lamento, sei o quanto isso te machuca."

"Bella, querida, na verdade… na verdade não me importa. Quer dizer, você sabe, felicidades e tudo mais, jogaremos arroz, mas..." _Mas ela não é minha Bella. Não é _minha_ Bella. Agora é minha _Leah_._

Edward se separou e Bella. "Bella, está vendo a garota deitada ali, a qual ele está segurando a mão?" ele perguntou como se ela fosse uma menininha. E de algum modo, ela era.

Bella assentiu, ainda soluçando. Obviamente não acreditava em mim. "Leah Clearwater."

"O que é para mim..."

"Tudo." Bella interrompeu.

"Desculpa?" Edward boiou.

"É tudo para mim, eu sou todo dela." Ela fez um som de desgosto.

"O que você é para mim, o que sou para você... ela o é para Jacob." Edward tentou explicar para Bella.

"Tudo." Bella repetiu.

"Exato."

E então Bella se perdeu. "Você imprimou?! Com Leah?!" gritou.

"Shiiu, vai acordá-la!" exclamei.

"IMPRIMOU?!"

"Não!" Edward e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

Bella suspirou aliviada. "Então… agora ama a Leah?"

"Acho que sempre amei. Acho que tenho uma leve fixação pelas _cachorras_." Disse encolhendo os ombros com um sorriso.

"_Eu_ não chamo a _Bella_ de... cachorra." Edward grunhiu.

"Bem, Leah é uma garota lobo, Edward, assim que isso faz sentido..." Bella riu.

"Se não fosse Jacob que tivesse um ponto, diria 'Touché'."

"Se não machucasse a Bella, eu te faria em pedaços." Retruquei.

"Hmm, deveria ser dito 'Touché'." Disse finalmente Edward, guiando Bella para a porta. "Assim que o direi. Touché Jacob. Adeus."

"Tchau." Disse Bella enquanto ele a deixava sair. "Melhoras Leah. Sinto muito." Bella soluçou. "É minha culpa. Tudo é culpa minha."

"Não é não." Edward a corrigiu. "Não é sua culpa, amor."

"Pois parece." Ela sussurrou enquanto ia embora.

Edward se virou novamente. "Adeus Leah."

_Ela te odeia. Não podem ser amigos. Você não pode jamais falar com ela._

"Sou amigo do irmão dela. Veremos se não posso." Ele disse girando nos calcanhares com seu sapato caro e foi embora com meu velho amor, deixando-me com o novo.

_____________________________________________

**N/Tradutora indignada e rebelde:** Edward, a Bella é mesmo uma cachorra, no pior dos sentidos! E sim, Bella, você sempre é culpada por todas as desgraças, minha filha!!!! Desculpa aos fãs da Bella! x )

**Agradecimentos: **

**Elleen c. / Daddy's obsessive little girl / Loveblack Cullen / Mari P.B'b / Darklokura / LorinhaCullenBlack / Carolpulga / Shay Selene Black Tussand / Raffa '-' / Maira / Byzinha Lestrange **(By! Vc iluminou minha vida com as capitchas MARAVILHOSA! muito obrigada!)** / Annaa M. Cullen / Campi**

**Agradeço especialmente à Gidget-chan (Un gran abraso para ti, hermosa! Muchas gracias!)**


	5. Outra garota

**Capítulo 5 – Outra garota.**

JPOV

Não estava preparado para quando Leah voltasse para casa. Leah continuava sem falar com ninguém, não comia nada e se tentássemos falar com ela, se desmanchava em prantos enquanto nos olhava.

"Leah, tá na hora de irmos para casa." Disse Seth, entrando no quarto do hospital. Leah olhou para ele sem falar nada. "Trouxe roupas para você." Continuou, atirando na cama um suéter e uma calça. Leah continuou muda. "São suas preferidas." Ela olhou para nós. "Okay, vou deixar que se troque…"

Seth se apressou a sair e eu fui atrás. Depois que Leah se vestiu, caminhamos para fora do hospital, ela com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e finas lágrimas correndo por suas bochechas. Nenhum de nós disse qualquer palavra dentro do meu carro.

Assim que estacionei o carro, Leah correu como um raio para o seu quarto. Seth e eu a seguimos. A encontramos sentada na cama, abraçando a si mesma, olhando fixamente para a parede.

"Lee. Tá com fome?" perguntei. Leah sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. "Certeza?" ela rosnou e me lançou um olhar assassino. "Não está mais aqui quem falou."

Os dias passaram; Leah não se moveu da cama. Sem se importar com o quanto rogamos, subornamos e ameaçamos, ela não comeu.

"Leah, isso é ridículo! Você não come tem cinco dias!" gritei numa sexta feira, olhando para a figura magra. Nós lobos comíamos três vezes mais, e essa greve de fome a estava prejudicando muito mais. A camiseta que se ajustava perfeitamente ao seu corpo, agora estava larga. Era ridículo. "O que você está tentando provar?" gritei com ela. Leah nem se dignou a me olhar. "Está com a mesma roupa a dias!" continuei sem escutar uma resposta. "Está praticamente catatônica!" nada. "Quem eu tenho que chamar? Quem eu tenho que arrastar até aqui?"

Então a ficha caiu. Porque tudo isso me parecia familiar? Simplesmente porque outra garota já tinha estado daquele jeito; sem se mover, sem comer, sem falar. Havia outra garota que poderia entender, que poderia ser capaz de falar com Leah e conseguir uma resposta.

Peguei meu celular e disquei para a Bells. Ela atendeu na primeira chamada.

"Alô?" disse Bella, escutei ela bocejar do outro lado da linha, e me dei conta que era uma da manhã. "Oi Jacob... o que foi?"

"Pode vir a La Push hoje?" perguntei olhando fixamente para a imóvel Leah.

"Eh... claro." Murmurou soltando uma risadinha. "Que horas?"

"O mais cedo que puder."

"Hey, Jacob? O que você está fazendo acordado essa hora?" ela perguntou. Curiosa como sempre.

"Hmm, estou com Leah. Hey, porque _você_ está acordada a uma da manhã?"

Quase pude vê-la sorrir.

"Hmm… eu somente…"

Escutei outra voz no fundo e Bella de novo soltou uma risadinha. Franzi o nariz. "Whoa… informação demais. Apenas venha a La Push assim que puder. Okay?"

"Sim senhor! Hmm, tenho que ir. Tchau Jake." Ela disse rapidamente e desligou.

Fiquei sentado ao lado de Leah por nove horas seguidas, esperando que Bella chegasse. Ela chegou cerca das dez, deixei Leah para ir me encontrar com ela na minha casa.

Bella tinha enormes círculos roxos em volta de seus olhos, e um grande e estúpido sorriso na cara. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e era óbvio que não tinha se incomodado em trocar de roupa, pois estava com as mesmas de ontem.

"Então… Porque estava acordada a uma da manhã mesmo?"perguntei assim que expliquei que íamos para a casa dos Clearwater.

"Hmm…" disse e riu de um jeito que me deixou traumatizado. "Se eu te dissesse, você não ia gostar."

"Algo me diz… e por favor, por favor, diz que estou errado... mas, o sanguessuga estava contigo ontem a noite?"

Bella sorriu.

"Não é da sua conta."

"Isso é um sim?" Bella suspirou.

"Sim, Jacob, isso é um sim. Agora, porque estamos indo para a casa do Seth mesmo?"

"Não vamos ver o Seth." Disse enquanto entravamos na casa, eu tentava esconder meu desgosto. Na verdade queria saber o que ela e o parasita estavam fazendo. A conduzi até o quarto de Leah. "Lembra como você ficou depois que o sanguessuga foi embora? Sem comer, sem falar, sem se mover? Apenas olhando para o vazio?"

Bella prendeu a respiração. "Sim." Disse lentamente. "Estava catatônica. Como poderia esquecer?"

"Isso é o que está acontecendo com a Leah." Disse apontando para a porta do quarto de Leah. "Há cinco dias que ela está assim. Pensei... que se alguém pudesse entendê-la… essa seria você."

Ela inalou fundo. "Bem. Vamos nessa."

BPOV

Dei um passo e entrei no quarto de Leah. Estava impecável, como um quarto de uma séria de TV, onde ninguém vivia na realidade. Leah estava sentada em sua cama numa familiar posição; enrolada como uma bola, abraçada aos joelhos, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado e o cabelo desordenado. E claro, as lágrimas corriam por suas bochechas.

"Oi Leah." Disse suavemente, sentando ao seu lado. Leah permaneceu calada, seus olhos ainda lacrimejavam. Ela não estava me insultando. Algo definitivamente estava errado. "Escuta, sei o quanto é difícil. Quando… quando Edward foi embora, eu queria morrer. E todo mundo dava tapinhas nas minhas costas e dizia que tudo ficaria bem. Mas não é assim."

"Mas... Leah? Não comer, não ajudará em nada. Ficar sem comer não deixará ninguém feliz. E se pensa em se suicidar novamente, há maneiras muito mais fáceis de se fazer." Ri um pouco histérica. "Acredite, eu fiz uma lista enorme."

Continuei falando.

"Provavelmente você já escutou que eu saltei do penhasco. Sim, eu fiz. Não foi uma das minhas idéias mais brilhantes. Mas eu tinha que tentar."

"Me lembro o quão horrível era, como dói apenas se mover. Provavelmente tentaria me matar, se não estivesse tão congelada. Tentaram tudo, desde subornos a ameaças. Mas não me importava. Nenhum suborno traria Edward de volta." Sequei as lágrimas que escorriam por meus olhos.

"Mas, eventualmente, a vida continua." Minha voz saiu rouca. "Não importa o quão destroçado seu coração esteja, ele pode se regenerar... sabe o que ele me falou antes de ir? 'O tempo cura todas as memórias humanas'. E o faz. Sem importar quanto tempo fique sentada na sua cama, a vida passa, e não pode apenas apagar o que quebrou seu coração. Você apenas... tem que aprender a viver com isso."

Fiquei calada por algum tempo, quando de repente Leah me olhou e sussurrou tão baixo que quase não escutei.

"Dói."

Instintivamente pus meus braços ao redor dela. "Eu sei, Leah, eu sei."

"Não." Ela disse se afastando de mim e se recostou na cabeceira da cama. "Não entende. Pedi que me matassem e eles não fizeram. Ninguém!" soluçou. "Ninguém..." soluçou outra vez. "...me entende." Soluçou novamente.

"Eu entendo, Leah. Eu faço!"

"Não, não faz." Espetou. "Quero morrer! Não estou me apoiando na memória de algum maldito sanguessuga!" lágrimas corriam por seu rosto.

"Leah…"

"Não tenho nada porque viver! Nada!"

"E Jacob?"

"Jacob ama _você_." Soluçou.

"Não, ele…"

"Apenas vá! Você não me entende. Vai embora."

Sabia que suas palavras eram verdadeiras. Porque naquela época eu não queria morrer, apenas estava deprimida. Inclusive, quando saltei, não era para morrer.

Leah precisava de alguém que tivesse querido muito morrer e tivesse tentado, mas que agora não quisesse mais. Alguém que pudesse provar que o suicídio não era a resposta. Mas não conhecia ninguém assim, e não era como se alguém pudesse enfiar isso na cabeça dela...

O entendimento golpeou minha cara.

Corri para fora do quarto.

"Funcionou?" Jacob perguntou esperançoso.

"Não. Tem que ser outra pessoa. Alguém que pudesse entender exatamente como ela se sente..." disse, minhas palavras se misturavam pelo estresse que me causava ao proferi-las. A raiva coloriu sua face. Me olhou com enormes olhos incrédulos.

"Quer dizer... mas Bella, você não pode estar falando sério!" seu corpo demonstrou a tensão. "Não pode esperar que eu... e inclusive você... Leah nunca..." o medo e a raiva tomaram conta dele.

"Sabe que é o único jeito!" sussurrei.

Porque era verdade. Se alguém podia entender a Leah... bem, valia a pena tentar. Ele tinham tido, depois de tudo, experiências quase idênticas, exceto pelo fato de Leah não enxergar o erro em suas ações e queria repeti-las.

"Eu sei." Jacob admitiu. "Mas isso não me agrada." Pude ver o ciúme em suas palavras. Jacob queria que _ele_ pudesse salvar Leah. Ainda assim, nosso plano podia facilmente falhar. Teria que ter a cooperação de ambos...

"Jacob, você tem que fazer." Sussurrei enquanto Leah soluçava dentro do quarto. Entreguei meu celular para ele.

__________________________________________

**N/A:** Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Vocês iluminam meu dia!

**AGRADECIMENTOS**:

**Maira / Line / Gesi / Marianne S. Denali / elizabeth / Raffa '-' / Cris / carolpulga / 'Elleen C. / Shay Selene Black Tussand / Mily**


	6. Se isso a ajuda

**Capítulo 6 – Se isso a ajuda.**

**JPOV**

"Mas... não posso… _Bella_!" resmunguei.

"Jacob" seu tom ficou muito severo, e seus grandes olhos sérios. "Vai aos meus contatos. Ligue para ele. Chame Edward."

"Não vou pedir ajuda a um sanguessuga!"

"Acontece que esse _sanguessuga_ é meu noivo!" soltou Bella, balançando o reluzente anel na minha cara. Não pude deixar de rir diante de sua expressão. "Chame-o. Você não ama a Leah?"

Quase me engasguei com a quantidade de ar que inalei. "Que pergunta é essa?! Claro que amo!"

"Então chame-o!"

"Não pode vir por causa do acordo."

"Você é o alfa, Jake. Deixe-o passar."

"Bom. O acordo não se quebrará se Edward Cullen cruzar o limite e entrar na casa da Leah... Feliz?"

"Estaria muito mais se você ligasse..."

Muito mal humorado procurei pelo nome dele, e quase bufei quando vi que o nome do dito cujo estava cercado por dois corações.

"Bella?" disse ansioso, atendeu ao primeiro toque.

"Uhm, oi, na realidade é o Jacob..."

"Onde está Bella?"

Bella indicou com a mão para que eu lhe entregasse o celular. "Oi Edward." Disse, e ele provavelmente disse algo idiota, porque suas bochechas ficaram rosadas e ela começou a brincar com uma mecha de cabelo. "Pode vir a La Push?" perguntou. "Jacob te deu permissão." Se calou e riu de algo. "Eu sei, e então?" outra pausa. "Alice, o QUE?" riu. "Típico dela!" a olhei ansioso. "Desculpa, desculpa. Tanto faz, Leah está catatônica." Sussurrava agora, se segurando para não chorar. "Quer morrer e foi por isso que Jake me ligou... não posso fazer nada, eu não entendo... _eu_ nunca tentei me matar..." ela sorriu fracamente, mas seus olhos tinham rastros de lágrimas. "Esme? Bom, isso é interessante... mas não acho… e você disse que já esteve na cabeça dela. Eu escutei... Edward, ela _precisa_ de você." Bella rogava.

"Como eu poderia esquecer? Estava tão assustada." A voz de Bella estava tão baixa que eu quase não consegui escutar. "Obrigada. Eu te amo." Ela riu. "Por favor?" outro risinho. "Mais a noite foi tão…" fiz um som abafado e Bella apenas riu. "Não, eu te amo mais!"

Ela sorriu largamente e eu bufei. "Impossível! Eu te amo mais!" Bella estava vermelha e soltava risinhos e _esquecendo completamente o porque de estar ligando para ele!_ "Não acredito. Nos vemos em breve. Te amo, tchau!" desligou o telefone e me olhou, como se estivesse a ponto de se derreter. "Edward." Suspirou ao dizer o nome dele. "Ele já vem."

"Okay."

"Jake, de verdade, eu acredito que vai funcionar. De verdade."

"Por que?" bufei. "Bella, seu precioso sanguessuga nem sempre poderá salvar o dia. Leah _é_ diferente. Ela o _odeia_."

"Porque você é tão negativo? Só porque você tem ciúmes dele, não quer dizer que ele seja uma má pessoa!"

"Ciúmes?" retruquei e Bella cobriu a boca.

"Desculpa, eu não quis dizer isso."

Antes que eu pudesse gritar com vontade, um desagradável odor empesteou a casa.

"Podia ter batido…" grunhi.

"A porta estava aberta." disse o Cullen. "Agora, o que exatamente você quer que eu diga?"

_Não olhe para mim, foi idéia da sua noiva. Não te quero aqui. Morra!_

Ele me ignorou, e Bella explicou a situação de Leah. Ele a olhou com uma evidente confusão nos olhos. "O que? Vocês querem que eu converse com Leah e a faça recuperar a razão?"

Bella assentiu ansiosa. Eu encolhi os ombros.

_Na verdade não, mas morrerei de ri quando ela começar a te insultar e te colocar apelidos nada gentis._

Edward suspendeu ligeiramente um canto de seus lábios. "E vocês acham que eu sou capaz disso?" Bella assentiu, eu neguei com a cabeça. "Bem, se isso a ajuda..." sua voz morreu e caminhou até o quarto.

**LPOV**

Podia escutar os sussurros de Jacob e Bella, da mesma forma que os outros fizeram quando papai morreu. Todo mundo fazia isso quando alguém morria ou estava nas últimas.

Meu lado maternal tomou conta. Será que algo tinha acontecido com Seth? Ele estava bem? O medo me atingiu em cheio. Será que ele estava no hospital? Porque Jacob não me avisou?

Olhei fixamente para a janela. _E a verdade chutou minha bunda_. Era _eu_ quem estava morrendo.

"Seth está bem." me assegurou uma voz doentemente doce. Movi meus olhos para cima e franzi o nariz.

"Mandaram um parasita para falar comigo?" sibilei.

O sanguessuga sorriu abertamente. "Eu sei. Louco né?"

"Isso é muito estúpido."

"Você acha isso estúpido? Eles esperam que eu te cure. _Isso_ é estúpido!" me encontrei balançando a cabeça, concordando com ele.

"Você tem diploma de psicologia ou algo assim?" perguntei sarcasticamente. "E sou Leah, a propósito, se não te disseram." Mordi a língua. _Demônios, Leah! Falando com um sanguessuga como se ele fosse humano!_ Sacudi a cabeça. (**N/A:** Gente, essa fic está situada antes de 'Eclipse'.)

"Edward." disse o parasita se afastando um passo da porta e entrando completamente. "Sei quem você é. E sim, eu tenho diploma de psicologia... sabe, você tem muito tempo livre quando vive para sempre..." sorriu ligeiramente. "Ou, bem, eu tinha. Tanto faz... bem, creio que estou fazendo isso de modo equivocado. Quanto você sabe sobre Bella Cul... Swan?"

Não pude evitar lhe responder. "Bom, essa malcriada, vadia pretensiosa, pequena..." ele ficou tenso diante a minha descrição nada simpática. _Heim?_ "Ela é maldade pura, quebrando o coração do Jacob dessa maneira, e então atua como minha _irmã,_ vadia ou algo... _Que_? Por acaso ela não está saindo com um sanguessu..." dei um grito. "Puta que pariu, _você_ é o namorado, certo?"

As mãos de Edward se fecharam em punho. "Sim."

"Rá! Isso é _ótimo_…!"

"Certo…" disse entre dentes. "Eu não queria... Bella implorou..."

"Oh, Deus! Isso é _hilário_!" pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo senti vontade de rir.

"Diga o que sabe de mim." ele me pressionou.

"Já pode deixar o cavalheirismo de lado." disse, sacudindo minha mão. "Sua amada não pode nos ouvir."

"Mas seria mal educado da minha parte" disse inocentemente.

"Amigo. Sanguessuga. _Eddy_. Eu vivo segundo as regras da falta de educação!"

Ele sorriu. "Acredite, eu sei."

"De verdade. Responderei sua pergunta se você deixar de agir como se fosse da realeza." prometi.

"Bom…" deixou seus ombros caírem desfazendo sua pose rígida.

"Isso é o que eu sei. Você é um sanguessuga fedorento; é a razão por que Jake está com o coração partido; você roubou a Bella Swan; pode ler mente..."

"Certo… certo, errado, certo."

"Sério, a formalidade está me matando. Pare!"

"Certo, você esqueceu algo… importante."

"Que?"

Respirou fundo. Enruguei meu nariz com a doce e desagradável essência de seu hálito. "Faz alguns meses... tentei me matar, e por isso me chamaram aqui. Se eu tivesse conseguido, jamais me perdoaria, teria sido o pior e maior erro da minha existência..."

"Wuuuooou. Volta a fita! Você tentou se matar? Mas, amigo! Você tem a garota!" antes de saber o que estava fazendo dei espaço para que ele se sentasse na minha cama.

"Eu fiz." Disse suavemente, sentando-se junto a mim, mas sendo cuidadoso ao não ficar perto demais e por acidente tocar minha pele. Grunhi inconscientemente, minha cama federia por semanas.

"Mas… porque?"

"Bella saltou do precipício. Você deve se lembrar."

"Sim. E? Ela sobreviveu, sanguessuga! Até estão saindo!"

"Na verdade, estamos comprometidos." Admitiu.

"Yupii." Disse sem entusiasmo. "Que grande revelação. Mas, sério... porque ia se matar?"

"Pensei que ela estava morta. Estava certo disso."

"E? Ela é só uma garota, parasita! Apenas uma garota!"

O sanguessuga suspirou. "É mais complicado que isso. Minha existência e sua... existência, creio, porque vida já não se aplica a ela... estão estritamente atadas."

"Vida já não se aplica a ela?" eu o repeti sussurrando. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Ele inalou com certa dificuldade. "Ela deseja ser... transformada. Não era minha primeira... _escolha_, mas... era parte do trato."

"Trato?"

Ele se levantou abruptamente, e colocou a cabeça para fora da porta, olhando de um lado para o outro. _Está olhando para se assegurar de que Bella não esteja escutando?_

"Sim."

Satisfeito, o sanguessuga se sentou novamente em minha cama. "O trato, o trato, o trato."

"Qual foi o trato afinal? A transforma se ela..."

"Se casar comigo. E há… um pouco mais." Juro que se os sanguessugas pudessem corar, ele estaria.

"Que?"

"Como... Bella é muito… humana, ou… por enquanto."

"Mmmm claro. Útil." disse sarcasticamente.

"E muito… hormonal em certas ocasiões."

Forcei-me a deixar passar e não entender o que ele estava dizendo, somente para fazê-lo se sentir incomodado. "E...?" Edward me olhou. "Não entendo, por Deus!"

"Pense novamente. Jacob. Sem roupa. Teus pensamentos. Acredite quando digo que os vi." Ele se estremeceu quando esses pensamentos chegaram ao meu cérebro e o insuportável... _desejo_ se descontrolou.

Não pude me controlar, ri. Ri muito. "Você se refere... o que Bella quer..." me dobrei de tanto rir, histericamente.

"Isso é uma melhora." Ele apontou.

"Mas você é tão... e ela tão quebráv..." não consegui terminar, de novo estava rindo demais, comportando-me como se não fosse eu. Inalei. "Quebrável. Bella é muito quebrável."

"Acha que não sei?" retrucou. "Sinto muito. É que… Bella é muito boa suplicando. Não consigo dar o que ela quer. Como a… impressão." Meus olhos desfocaram diante daquela última palavra, e em um segundo estava abraçando meus joelhos junto ao peito e chorando.

Sequei os olhos com força. "Sinto muito" gaguejei aos sussurros. "É um assunto delicado para mim." disse sem deixar de soluçar. O sanguessuga simplesmente colocou seus braços ao redor de mim, como um amigo, e ainda que ele fedesse como o inferno, eu deixei.

Que imagem! Uma mulher alta e magra deitada em posição fetal sobre as pálidas e fedorentas pernas de um vampiro, que tinha a mão sobre sminhas costas. Afagando-a gentilmente.

"Você não deixa o Jacob te confortar." Ele declarou.

"Não posso deixar que ele me veja assim." sussurrei. "Seria demais para ele. Oh, o bando saberá depois quando virem minha cabeça, mas…"

"Você se parece com a minha Bella."

"O que?" exclamei. "Que demônios?"

"Ela nunca deixa que a vejam chateada. Mas algumas vezes sucumbe."

"Eu jamais deixo que me vejam assim!" retruquei furiosa.

"Há apenas uns instantes atrás estava quase histérica." ele disse suavemente.

"Você é um parasita, não uma pessoa." disse contrariada sem me mover.

"Leah!" ele disse sarcasticamente. "Pensei que fosse minha amiga!" ele se fez de ofendido.

Alguém bateu na porta. "Está tudo bem?" Jacob perguntou.

Imediatamente me afastei dele. Edward me olhou. "Bem… agora comerá, certo?"

"Yep." Suspirei. "Agora comerei."

"Bom."

"Mas, chup… Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Você tem uma razão para viver. _Bella_. Aquela cadela."

"Na verdade, preferia que você não a chamasse assim."

"Okay. Mas… qual a minha razão?" sussurrei olhando para ele.

"Jacob."

"Ele não. Jacob pode me deixar a qualquer momento. Ele pode..." não consegui dizer 'impressão'. "Bom, você sabe o que."

"Você está certa."

"Continuo querendo morrer." admiti suavemente. "O inferno será um paraíso comparado a isso que estou vivendo."

De repente ele me agarrou pelos ombros. "Você não vai para o inferno." Rosnou. "Você é… uma _pessoa_ muito melhor que isso."

"Não quero viver." repeti olhando fundo naqueles olhos dourados.

"Viva pelo Jacob. Apenas um pouco mais. E por mim, Seth, sua mãe. _Seth_. Seth já perdeu o pai. Não o faça perder a irmã também." Rogou.

Eu funguei.

"Talvez."

"Toma." Disse escrevendo rapidamente sobre uma folha que encontrou jogada no chão. "Me ligue quando quiser, okay? Sou imortal, não tenho muito o que fazer. E Bella sempre está..."

"Bella e eu nos odiamos. Supere. Mas… talvez eu ligue." _Mas não direi ao Jacob que estava falando com um sanguessuga._

"E eu provavelmente não mencionarei a minha família que estava conversando com uma cachorra. Com todo respeito, claro."

"Sabe, Edward? Para um sanguessuga... você não é tão irritante assim. Mediano. Como Seth."

"Vindo de você, soa como um elogio." disse com um sorriso aberto e abriu a porta.

Jacob correu para dentro. "E então?"

Suspirei. "Vamos jantar. Estou morrendo de fome." Jake correu para mim e me beijou em cheio na boca, seus lábios chocando perfeitamente contra os meus. Por minha visão periférica, vi Bella abraçar o sanguessuga.

"Você definitivamente faz milagre!" ela disse suspirando. Saíram rapidamente e em silêncio, mas então Edward voltou e sorriu para mim. Eu sorri de volta.

Eu, Leah Clearwater, a garota suicida, sorri de volta a um sanguessuga.

___________________________________________

**N/A:** Oi gente! Outro capitulo. Espero que gostem! Sei que ficou confuso, eu esqueci de dizer antes. A fic se passa entre "Lua Nova" e "Eclipse".

Milhões de desculpas pela demora! Puxa, quase ninguém comentou!

Comentários, por favor.

Amo vocês, beijos.

Oráculo *.*

**AGRADECIMENTOS**:

Envy / pricess suzuma / Miss H / Mel Black / mel95 / crisdias / deboralopes / Loveblack Cullen / 'Elleen C. / Bellah / Raffa '-' / bahh / Vanessa Barros / 'brenda.m / Ingrid F. / elizabeth / Floflo / Daddy's obsessive little girl / Byzinha Lestrange / carolpulga / Ursinha Claire / Shay Selene Black Tussand / Stela Alencar / Mily / Mary Alice Brandon / Violet C. / kamila /


	7. MUITO clichê, Leah

**CORREÇÃO**: A FIC SE PASSA DEPOIS DE Eclipse. Obrigada pelo toque **Janete Alves**.

**N/T:** DESCULPA A DEMORA GENTE! Mil desculpas!

Capítulo 7 – MUITO clichê, Leah.

Uma vez que Jacob ficou satisfeito com a quantidade de comida que eu comi – ele comeu mais que eu – ele me olhou. "Melhor?" perguntou.

"Noup." Retruquei alegremente, resistindo a urgência de esticar a mão, agarrar a faca e...

Aparentemente Jacob me viu visualizar algo afiado, assim que afastou a faca de mim. "Não, não, não" disse brincalhão. "Nada afiado para a garota lobo suicida."

O olhei. "Ia cravar em você, não em _mim_" rugi.

"E a Leah cachorra que conheço e amo está de volta!"

"Fecha essa boca se quiser viver para ver o dia de amanhã!"

"Diferente de você, sim eu quero, assim que me calarei" disse, e fez o grande show, fingindo fechar os lábios com uma fechadura.

"Então. Quando é o casamento do sanguessuga e da vadia?" perguntei resistindo a urgência de cravar o garfo na mão de Jacob.

Jacob apontou para sua boca fechada e encolheu os ombros com um sorriso.

"Tá bom, pode falar agora." Suspirei.

Jacob fingiu tentar abrir a boca sem sucesso e encolheu novamente os lábios.

"Jacob." Me queixei.

Ele apontou para mim.

"Como demônios você supõe que eu vou destrancar sua boca?" grunhi. Ele sorriu. "Ah, merda, Jacob! Não vou te beijar no meio do jantar." Ele me olhou como quem dizia 'porque não'?

"Porque eu tendo a... _quebrar coisas_ quando me… apaixono." Admiti. Jacob se forçou a não sorrir. "Lembra daquele vaso quebrado, o preferido da mãe de Sam? Culpa minha. Oops."

Ele continuou rindo. "Oh, demônios." Grunhi e me inclinei para beijá-lo. "Feliz?"

"Muito."

"Bom, pelo menos um de nós está." Sussurrei.

"Sabe o que? Você e o Cullen poderiam abrir um clube dos pessimistas." Declarou Jacob, enquanto nos levantávamos da mesa, deslizando seu braço ao redor da minha cintura.

"Até poderia, mas Seth me mataria com um abraço de urso antes. E falando nele... Onde o moleque se meteu?" de novo os malditos extintos maternos falando mais alto, de repente estava ansiosa e preocupada.

_Deus, porque sempre queremos o que não podemos ter?_

"Demônios, você fala como se fosse a mãe dele ou algo do tipo." Disse Jacob, eu me tencionei diante a mera palavra.

"Jacob Black." sibilei. "Você está perigosamente perto do meu segundo assunto delicado."

Jacob ficou roxo. "Desculpa, Leah, não quis…" murmurou. "Tanto faz, Seth está com Quil. Já que... não queríamos que ele te visse… bem…"

"E…" pigarreei. "O que aconteceu com o Sam?"

Jacob inalou duas vezes. "Bem, ele implorou pelo perdão da Emily. De joelhos."

Senti uma pontada em minhas costas. "Auch." murmurei.

"Yep, ele é um bastardo."

O celular de Jacob começou a vibrar, e estávamos tão próximos que senti o movimento em minha perna. Jacob moveu suas mãos e resgatou o celular em seu bolso. "Que merda você quer Sam?" rosnou no telefone.

_Porque essas merdas sempre acontecem comigo?_

"Ah, oi Emily. Sim, Leah está aqui. Porque?"

_O que? Por acaso Emily queria se reconciliar? É isso?_

"Que?" exclamou Jacob no telefone. "Sam sabe disso?"

Minhas mãos se tencionaram.

"Sabe o que, Em?! Você de verdade espera que a Leah..." houve uma pausa. "Isso é um monte de merda, Emily." Jacob estava muito zangado. "Isso é simplesmente patético!"

"Jake? Agora não é uma hora apropriada para se transformar..." sussurrei.

"Bem." Fechou o celular num baque. Abraçou-me pela cintura e me suspendeu em seus braços. "Vamos para a casa deles."

"Porque?" sussurrei enquanto corríamos.

"Por que tua prima é uma vaca, por isso." espetou.

"Hey!" gritei indignada.

"Você chama a Bella..."

"A Bella _é_ uma vaca. E você nunca me disse quando será o casamento."

"Uh, _logo_."

Caminhamos pela porta aberta da casa da minha prima.

"Um segundo!" gritou Emily do andar de cima.

"Okay, Leah. Trate de não matá-la, sim?" Jacob rogou.

Antes que eu pudesse dar uma resposta malcriada, Emily desceu correndo pelas escadas. "Leah!" gritou me abraçando. "Você não vai adivinhar o que aconteceu!"

"Ganhou na loteria?" chutei.

"Não!" gritou como uma galinha.

"_Ganhou o cara_?" bufei.

"Bom, sim..." sussurrou pensando alto. "Mas esse não é o ponto!"

"E qual _é_ o ponto?"

"Leah, estou grávida!" disse na bucha. Foi como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Girei nos calcanhares e sai em disparada.

**Jacob POV**

"Merda! Leah espera!" gritei, mas era inútil. Já tinha desaparecido de vista. Eu segui sua essência – o que não era difícil de distinguir - até que a encontrei, soluçando perto de um rio.

"Cai fora, seu idiota!" gritou atirando uma pedra em mim.

Olhei ao redor sarcasticamente. "Não vejo Sam por aqui. Apenas eu."

"Rá! E daí? Por acaso ela bateu nele para que pudesse recebê-lo de volta? É isso?" rosnou Leah.

"Leah, você _sabe_ que não é assim."

"Apenas vá!" gritou, seu rosto contorcido de tristeza. Mais pedras voaram em minha direção. "Vai lamber o chão da garota vampira ou o que seja!"

"Essa garota vampira é comprometida!" exclamei.

"Então vai ter seu _imprinting_."

"Jamais terei uma imprinting!" jurei.

"Com certeza. Isso é o que você diz. Então quando menos se espera o _amoooor_ cairá bem na tua cara!" sibilou Leah.

"Leah Clearwater... está com _ciúmes_? É isso?" sondei.

Ela se levantou furiosa. "Claro que estou com ciúmes!" gritou antes de arrancar uma árvore e arremessá-la em direção a minha cabeça.

Eu desviei sem esforço "Wow. Nunca pensei que admitiria. Impressionante!"

"Cala a boca. Quantas merdas tenho que atirar em você para que se mande?" gritou e atirou outra árvore em minha direção.

"Pobre Seth." Murmurei.

"O que você disse?" seu olhar era furioso e quase psicopata.

Sorri. "Nada Leah."

"Você disse sim! Disse algo sobre meu irmão!" e antes que eu pudesse piscar ela estava apertando meu pescoço e me pressionando contra uma árvore.

"Muito agressiva?" a irritei.

"O. Que. Você. Falou?"

"Apenas me sinto mal pelo garoto. Vivendo contigo."

Leah afrouxou suas garras. "Porque você acha isso?" ela olhou para seu pulso ainda em volta do meu pescoço. "Seth não devia crescer com uma cachorra e vaca amarga como irmã. É por isso que ele é tão malditamente otimista. Alguém tinha que ser..." ela retirou a mão do meu pescoço. Sua vergonha era evidente.

"Você não é uma vaca. É uma cachorra e amarga," sorri enquanto ela me fulminava com os olhos. "mas..."

"Posso ser amarga o quanto eu quiser!"

"Hmm. E nós simplesmente _amamos_ escutar seus carinhosos pensamentos que nos dá vontade de esfaquear todos." devolvi.

"Não a todos." Murmurou Leah.

"Assim, então eu posso voltar a dormir sem ter medo de que você me mate?" perguntei esperançoso.

"Na verdade, eu estava falando do meu irmão. Eu morreria se algo acontecesse com ele."

"Hey!" uivei. "Então quer dizer que você pode me esfaquear, mas ao seu irmão não? Deus, Leah! Esfaquear o seu namorado é _tão_ clichê!"

"Você tá andando demais com os vampiros! Por acaso sabe o que significa 'clichê'?" perguntou ela.

"Bella não é um vampiro." lembrei-a.

"Ainda." Leah sinalou.

"Ainda." repeti. "E falando nisso… Qual o motivo de tantos risos com o Cullen hoje cedo?"

"Bem, isso é engraçado, muito engraçado. Cullen e a vad..."

"Bella."

"A vadia da Bella fizeram um trato. Ela se casaria com ele se…" Leah não conseguiu terminar, começou a rir histericamente.

"Que?"

"Ele a morderá. Mas antes que ele o faça..." Leah começou a rir histericamente outra vez. "Bem, ele a morderá se ele _fizer_ com ela."

Não consegui para de rir, mesmo com a possibilidade dele poder matá-la. "Isso é... muito... gracioso." gargalhei. "Só de imaginá-la dizendo isso…"

"Isso é estúpido." declarou Leah de repente, colocando as mãos na cintura.

"O que é estúpido?" perguntei confuso.

"Que ainda não estejamos nos beijando." sua expressão era tamanho choque, que não pude evitar rir novamente.

"Quer dizer. Devíamos levar isso em conta, né?" pigarreie me controlando.

"Devíamos."

"Devíamos." repeti.

"Bom, então. Me beijará, Jacob Black?" perguntou Leah com falsa formalidade.

"Mas é claro!" me inclinei para beijá-la.

"Sabe o que?" perguntou Leah dois minutos depois de termos nos separado ofegantes.

"Que?"

"Devíamos fazer de novo."

"Devíamos." concordei.

"Devíamos." repetiu Leah enquanto caiamos em um padrão familiar.

"Mas, infelizmente, não podemos." admiti.

"E porque não?"

"Porque Seth chegará em casa em dez..."

Leah se virou na direção de sua casa, entrando em fase involuntariamente. Eu a segui.

_Merda_, pensou Leah. _Lá se foi minha última camiseta._

_Eu não me importo, realmente._ Pensei.

_Guarde para si os pensamentos pervertidos._ Ordenou Leah.

_Ah, entendi. Fazer como você? _Perguntei com sarcasmo.

_Que? Eu não…_

_Cullen me disse o que você estava sonhando no hospital._

_Merda! Maldito sanguessuga._

_Não se xinga os amigos._

_E o ponto é?_

_São amigos._

_Rá! Nunca!_

_Calada. Sei que são._

_Só porque..._

_Está bem._ Grunhi interrompendo-a.

_Olha, posso voltar à fase vaca desvairada se quiser. Mas te asfixiarei enquanto você dorme._

_Leah, você é hilária!_

_Eu também te amo._

_Rá! Rá!_

_Escuta. Eu sei, estou completamente demente, né? Mas me faz um favor; saia de fase e me arranje uma camiseta. Sem comentários pervertidos. Ah, e sem fuçar minha gaveta de calcinhas. E sem queimar minhas camisolas. Ok?_

Não respondi.

_OK?_ Ela insistiu.

Sorri e a deixei para sair de fase e me trocar antes de entrar na casa dela. Lembrando da minha mini-promessa agarrei o primeiro par de roupas que vi na frente e levei para o bosque. Leah deu um pequeno sorriso. Esperei-a nas escadas da entrada.

"Não fala nada sobre o short." Ela ordenou. Não consegui me conter.

"Arruinou seu último jeans? Leah, isso poderia ser a parte de baixo de um biquíni."

"Calado." ela se queixou. "Você sabe que tá gostando mais do que deveria." abri minha boca. "Não, não, não responda isso." ela sacudiu freneticamente as mãos.

"Você é muito sexy para o seu próprio bem, só estou te protegendo." menti enquanto entrávamos na casa e nos sentávamos na pia da cozinha. Tínhamos plena consciência que se Sue nos visse teria um treco, mas ninguém aqui estava se importando.

"Não diga isso." retrucou. "Vou volta à fase de vaca desvairada."

"Isso significa que vai esfaquear a todos de La Push essa noite?"

"Yep."

"Continuo pensando que você é hilária."

"Sim. Mas isso não me deixa mais sexy e sedutora?" respondeu Leah sarcasticamente.

"Não quer que eu responda, quer?

"Noup."

"O que eu tenho que te dar para você ver o quão incrível você é?" perguntei.

Leah me olhou pensativa. "Umas taças de champanhe, pipoca doce e um filme meigo e estúpido."

_Continua..._

* * *

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Zynha / deboralopes / crisdias / Fiics da Lolla / juliana_os7 / Angie x3 / envy / pricess suzuma / Miss H / Mel Black / mel95 / Miihx3 / rokeira / sun_cullen / Leticia 3 /carolpulga / Valentyna Black / Floflo / maaary / Maira / Karol Kinomoto / BeBeSantos / Srt. Black / melguinha3 / Janete Alves / Veronica D. M. / Mily / Annaa M. - Katherine Black / Melancia.


	8. M&M, panquecas e filmes

**Capítulo 8 – M&M, panquecas e filmes.**

LPOV

"Leah!" gritou Seth, correndo em minha direção e me abraçando forte.

"Merda, garoto, isso dói!" exclamei.

"Mas, você está ótima!" gritou novamente me apertando.

"Sim. Estou ótima." murmurei enquanto Jacob saia da cozinha com um saco de batata frita tamanho família nas mãos.

"Estava tão preocupado com você." confessou Seth.

Eu estava preocupada com _ele_. "Sim, bom, agora estou bem." lhe assegurei.

"Sim Seth, ela voltou ao seu velho e amargurado ser." Jacob acrescentou, pegando um punhado de batata. "Vai esfaquear todos de La Push esta noite – com exceção de você, é claro."

"Maldição, Jacob, era segredo!" resmunguei enquanto os dois se fartavam com as batatinhas. "Agora, como vocês esperam que eu coma, se meu irmão e meu namorado comem tudo que vêem pela frente?"

"Wow, Leah, você não tem um namorado há anos!" apontou Seth. Dei um tapa na cabeça dele. "Brincadeira, brincadeira!" ele gemeu caído no chão.

"Bom, Leah retiro o que disse. Você é uma _vaca_, mas isso é _sexy_." Jacob declarou, atirando o saco vazio por cima do ombro.

O apanhei no ar. "Eu sei, sou a garota mais sexy de La Push. Não?" soltei, enquanto jogava o saco na mesinha de centro.

"Vou vazar antes que vocês dois comecem a se atracar no sofá!" murmurou Seth saindo da sala.

"Isso, foge, meu irmãozinho inocente!" gritei sobre meu ombro. Olhei para Jacob. "Ainda com fome?"

"Me conhece bem."

"Hmm. Deixa eu adivinhar. Panquecas?"

"E pipoca com M&M?"

"Tirou as palavras da minha boca. Vou fazer as panquecas. E você, pelo amor de Deus, trate de não incendiar minha casa. Fechado?"

"Fechado."

Peguei dos sacos de farinha de trigo. "Lembra quando você tinha sete anos e estava perdidamente apaixonado por mim?" perguntei quando Jake parou ao meu lado. Começamos a cozinhar.

"Como poderia esquecer? Te fiz um bolo de lama e você muito malvada me mandou enfiar-lo no traseiro!" ele riu com a lembrança. Eu também. "Já _tinha_ um namorado!"

"Não me pergunte por que saia com Jared quando tinha dez, que eu não sei!" gemi.

"Ele tinha aquele patins maneiro. Lembra?"

"Oh, sim! E todos nós implorávamos para que ele nos emprestasse... Foi nesse ano que você foi vestido de fantasma na festa de _Halloween_. Você estava patético!"

"Sim, estava, mas você disse que seria genial, então assim eu fiz. Você era uma bruxa. E Paul disse que você não precisava de fantasia..."

"É. Eu quebrei o nariz dele. Eu lembro." no fundo começou o suave barulhinho das pipocas estourando. "Lembra do jogo da garrafa? Eu estava no oitavo ano e você no quinto. Sam estava dando uma festança e Billy obrigou Rachel e Rebecca a te levarem..."

"Oh, isso. Você me bateu quanto eu te convidei para dançarmos."

"E todos riram de mim por beijar um garotinho. Fui para casa aos prantos." adicionei. "Deus, cada vez que a maldita garrafa girava só parava em mim."

"Lembro quando você ficou lá em casa para dormir e Rach e Beck ficaram doentes no meio da noite. Eu tinha o que? Doze?"

"E vimos Titanic juntos. Nos enchemos de M&M e pipoca, e cada vez que você se movimentava eu te batia. Estava aterrorizada por estar vendo filme com um garotinho."

"Eu nem sequer vi o filme. Só tinha olhos para você."

"Eu sei. Nunca disse tanto _'olhos aqui em cima, por favor'_ a alguém em minha vida inteira. Bem, ainda assim, Paul é uma exceção."

"Na manhã seguinte você fez panquecas. E eu te espiei enquanto você trocava de roupa."

"Já era pervertido." retruquei virando as panquecas na frigideira.

"Lembro de ter beijado a Kim quando tinha quatorze, mesmo ela sendo um ano mais velha. Deus, ela já era sexy." Jacob suspirou jogando os doces no meio das pipocas.

"Lembro quando Sam e eu rompemos. Você me arrastou para fora da cama para jogarmos X-box. E se queimou numa tentativa frustrada de me fazer panquecas."

"Te detonei no X-box. Naquela época eu já chutava muitos traseiros no videogame. Quantos anos tinha?"

"Quinze."

"E Rebecca estava saindo com o Embry... foi _muito_ esquisito!"

"Muito além de esquisito." concordei. "Ficaram juntos por três anos."

"Nós também." ele acrescentou.

"Verdade."

"Não esqueço quanto você tinha sete, e Bella estava aqui nas férias de verão. Você cortou um pedaço do cabelo dela, enquanto ela dormia. Ela chorou."

"Como você lembra disso?" perguntei enquanto empilhava as panquecas nos pratos. "Tinha apenas quatro anos!"

"Não é fácil esquecer uma menininha pálida gritando _'PAPAI, CO-TÔ MEU CA-BE-IO! CO-TÔ MEU CA-BE-IO!'_" Jacob fez uma imitação perfeita da Bella.

"Coloquei a culpa nas tuas irmãs. Isso sim que eram grandes dias!"

"Lembro também do dia que tive que te agarrar pela cintura quando Emily veio visitar Rach com o Sam, e você estava aqui."

"Estava tentando matar o Sam, não a Emily!" menti.

"E claro, como poderíamos esquecer o dia que você se transformou em loba." declarou enquanto tacava mais açúcar na pipoca.

"Ugh! Não me lembre!"

"Eu jamais tinha escutado alguém dizer _menopausa_ em toda minha vida." ele implicou comigo.

"Se você voltar a falar isso, eu corto a sua garganta." sibilei perigosamente.

"E melhor ainda; Rachel estava de TPM e você quase a matou."

"Por favor. Só ia abusar _verbalmente_ dela!!"

"Assim como abusa verbalmente de todos em La Push?"

"Exatamente." fiz uma pausa, olhando o teto pensativa. "Lembro do dia que sua mãe morreu. E do funeral também."

"Sério?!" Jacob quase se engasgou.

"Você tinha cinco. Rach e Beck não falavam com ninguém, e Billy me deixou sozinha contigo. De algum modo esperavam que eu consolasse e cuidasse de um garotinho de cinco anos. Literalmente te deixaram comigo e foram soluçar em outro lugar. Tudo o que lembro é daquele vestido preto horrível, e de todos chorando e chorando."

"Escuta essa: o dia que Rachel e Rebecca fugiram de casa, e nos deixaram furiosos. Primeiro de tudo: fugiram sem fazer nada para ajudar, isso era o que me tirava do sério. Sem dinheiro, sem avisar, sem qualquer coisa útil. Eu tinha quinze, e tinha tantas tarefas. Segundo: Billy e eu não sabíamos cozinhar. Pensei que morreríamos de fome. Então você veio sem dizer nada, tomou conta da cozinha e nos fez todos os tipos de comida conhecida pelo homem. Só disse uma frase."

Repetimo-la juntos. "_'Suas irmãs são umas malditas putas.'_ Sim, eu lembro." adicionei. "Mas escuta essa. Disse que não iria a faculdade porque não tinham me aceitado aonde eu queria, e todos ficaram furiosos comigo. Você me olhou diretamente nos olhos e me perguntou se eu tinha feito ao menos a inscrição. E eu disse que não. Não podia mentir para você, ainda que você tivesse apenas quinze."

"Certo." disse Jacob. "E? Vamos deixar essas panquecas esfriarem na solidão?"

"Faca?" ofereci.

"Não, obrigado." retrucou Jacob sorrindo, me tomou a faca e jogou pela janela.

"Foi o que pensei..." nos atracamos com as duas enormes pilhas de panquecas, e a panela cheia de pipoca. "Sabe o que faria isso ficar melhor?"

"Um banho quente?" Jacob ofereceu.

"Não."

"Você em um biquíni sexy?"

"Era nisso que estava pensando? Tarado. Não mostrei pele voluntariamente desde... sempre?"

"Deixa muito a imaginação." sussurrou Jacob sorrindo maldosamente.

"Tarado. Continue tentando."

"Hmm. Um videogame novo?"

"Não!"

"Dinheiro?"

"Sim, mas não. Dinheiro sempre é bom."

"Menos presença do Seth?"

"Sim, mas não. Seth provavelmente não quer cicatrizes para o resto da vida, certo?"

"Ooook. Que tal um beijo do seu namorado maravilhoso?"

"Sim, já era hora seu tarado!"

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Acorda Leah." disse Seth me sacudindo.

"Não." me queixei empurrando-o para longe.

"Você _tem_ que levantar! Jake me fez vir te buscar. Eu falei que você ia ficar irritada, mas ele me _obrigou_!" gemeu.

"Que horas são?

"Quase… oito?"

"Da manhã?"

"Da noite! Dormiu o dia todo."

"Oh. Hmm." esfreguei o rosto. "Espera. Jacob está aqui?"

"Lá embaixo." sai da cama e fui em direção a porta, mas Seth me deteve. "Espera!"

"Que é?!"

"Dá pra trocar de roupa primeiro? Te vejo depois."

"Aonde você vai?" perguntei.

"Mamãe está com a Emily. Vou dar os parabéns." eu bufei contrariada e me tranquei no banheiro, agradecendo o contato frio da água. Vesti uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta larga. Me olhei no espelho e desci as escadas aos pulos.

"Oi Jake..." estanquei. "Que demônios! O que _você fez_?"

Jacob estava sentado no meu sofá, com duas taças de vinho e uma vasilha com pipoca doce.

"Que. Demônios?" murmurei.

"Você disse que eu veria o quão maravilhosa você é se eu trouxesse champanhe, pipoca _acaramelada_ e um filme meigo e estúpido." disse enfatizando com os braços.

"Primeiro, é doce, pipoca doce, não _acaramelada_. E segundo... _o que_?"

"Vê 'Titanic' comigo?" Jacob me convidou com um sorriso enorme.

"O champanhe é de graça?"

"Claro. O tanto que você quiser." deu de ombros.

Estreitei os olhos. "É muito difícil resistir." murmurei me sentando junto dele.

"Então não resista." sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Estou me apaixonando por você." admiti. "E o amor fede."

"Fede? O amor é o máximo querida. Te ganhei!"

Fiquei quieta.

"E o que tem de mal em se apaixonar de novo?" ele perguntou mansamente.

"Notou o 'de novo'?" sussurrei. "Lembra como acabou da última vez?"

"Isso foi da última vez. Esse foi o Sam. Eu sou o Jacob."

"Na verdade estava falando do meu relacionamento com o Jared no quinto ano!" disse sarcasticamente e nós bufamos. "Mas..."

"Não vou ter um _imprinting_!" ele disse cansado. "Não se preocupe."

"Tô morrendo de rir." declarei encostando-me nele e puxando a manta que cobria o sofá sobre nós. "Te amo. Satisfeito?"

"Satisfeito." concordou e enfiou um punhado de pipoca na minha boca. "Champanhe?" perguntou com falsa formalidade.

"Quanto custou? Tipo, quarenta milhões de dólares?" perguntei enchendo minha taça enquanto os créditos iniciais do filme começavam. "E você tem razão. Esse filme é meigo e muito estúpido."

"Seth me emprestou. Esse garoto sabe economizar."

"Acho que ele simplesmente está feliz por eu não estar morta, e toda essa coisa de 'namorado' logo depois de eu dizer que iria embora..." murmurei. Senti Jacob se tencionar.

"Você ia embora?" sussurrou.

"Tenho dezenove. Não posso viver com minha mãe para sempre."

"Mas, agora você não vai mais, vai?" ele me perguntou ansioso.

"Não. Talvez, por um mês..."

"Você não vai pro Havaí, né?" ele sussurrou e me dei conta de que ele estava levando mais a sério que eu pensava.

Olhei em seus olhos. "Jake, não vou embora como suas irmãs. Só vou para Seattle."

"O que tem de mal em La Push?" perguntou.

"Não posso depender financeiramente da minha mãe. Preciso de um trabalho." disse comendo mais pipoca e tratando de não olhar para ele. Meu coração doía.

"Era por isso que seu quarto estava tão arrumado? Geralmente parece que um furacão passou por lá."

"Obrigada. Sim, ia… ia embora ou me suicidar, vida ou morte. Escolhi a morte."

"Leah?" ele perguntou de repente.

"Que?"

"Já consegue ver o quão maravilhosa você é?"

Sorri abertamente. "Ainda não. Me pergunte quando o filme acabar." respondi e me aproximei mais dele.

* * *

**N/T:** Viver é recordar. Capitulo cheio de lembranças fofas! Rá! Viram o tanto de casais? Quanto troca, troca. Hehehehe

Rach e Embry... Lee e Jared! Morri.

Okay, deixem seu comentário! n_n

Oráculo.

AGRADECIMENTO:

**Isa_abrahao / SatsukChan / MandiePattinson / jessicasouzaw / patricia194 / tenten_hyuuga / Tatynha / Miihx3 / Rachel Black / Zynha / Melancia / crisdias / juliana_os7 / BeBeSantos / melguinha3 / Loveblack Cullen / miss_tenten / Janete Alves / Putiz / Juh PJ / Menina McCarty / Andreez / mahzinha_ / chris black / ch0c0latchinha / Pandora593 / Lueh Sayuri /**


	9. Todo o chocolate do mundo

_Capítulo 9 – Todo o chocolate do mundo._

Jake POV

"Adivinhem só." soltou Leah pela quarta vez em quatro dias, descendo as escadas com pantufas e roupão de banho.

"Que?" perguntei ausente, enquanto cortava meus _waffles_ com a faca, enquanto Seth banhava os seus com mel. Ele grunhiu em resposta.

"De novo não, Leah." rogou Seth. "Supera!"

"Adivinhem só." Leah disse de novo, tirando um _waffle_ do meu prato sem sua grosseria habitual.

"Você não está grávida?" adivinhou Seth com a voz cheia de tédio, tomando um copo cheio de suco de laranja enquanto Leah brigava para abrir a porta do congelador.

"Yep!" disse em uma voz complacente e sarcástica.

"Isso é mais velho que minha vó!" lhe disse enquanto ela pegava um prato. Leah não respondeu.

"Eu também." a ouvi sussurrar.

"Isso é estúpido! Você terá dezenove para sempre, Leah!" Seth a lembrou.

"Deixa de se lamentar e continue com sua vida." sugeri, não foi surpresa o olhar assassino que recebi.

"É desgastante ser grossa com vocês o tempo todo! Acho que vou fazer uma gravação." ela anunciou se sentando à mesa.

"Bom, você não matou ninguém na noite passada, isso é um bom sinal." apontou Seth enquanto comíamos.

"Estava muito cansada. Tira todas as minhas energias abusar verbalmente de Sam, Emily _e_ Bella Swan ao mesmo tempo." disse com uma voz preguiçosa fazendo gestos para reforçar suas palavras e colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Sabe? Se você quer ser amiga de alguém, é melhor não fazer a sua noiva chorar continuamente. Bella é maravilhosa." disse Seth.

"Ew! A cachorra da Bella _não_ é maravilhosa, Seth!" Leah se virou para mim. "Ele também achava Garibaldo* maravilhoso."

"Será que eu vou ter que mencionar sua obsessão pela _Kim Possible_?" Seth perguntou para a irmã sorrindo. "Como você implorou pra mamãe te comprar calças largas e como você ficou de castigo quando cortou sua melhor blusa preta acima do umbigo?"

"Lembro daquele seu pijama do super-homem. Você ainda o tem, não é?" Leah insistiu, com o primeiro sorriso real que eu via há dias.

"É? Você ainda dorme com aquele coelhinho, não é?"

"É um _urso_, não um coelho!" replicou Leah.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww" Seth e eu fizemos coro.

"Jacob, não era para você estar calado?" soltou ela. "Você _chorou_ vendo Titanic!"

"Claro que não!"

"Claro que sim!"

"Não!"

"Sim!"

"Não!"

"Sim!"

"Não!"

"Sim!"

"Não!"

"Sim!"

"Tá! Cala a boca, os dois!" Seth gritou.

"Seth leu Harry Potter quando tinha 10 e ficou o ano todinho esperando a carta de Hogpoggs!" Leah disse na lata.

"Hogwarts!" nós a corrigimos.

"Eu disse que tinha chegado, e que a queimei." ela explicou para mim, sorrindo malevolamente.

"Fiquei arrasado!" Seth gemeu, provavelmente se lembrando do dia que Leah mentiu para ele.

"Tava crente que encontraria uma das garotas fictícias!" Leah riu enrolando uma mecha negra, mostrando seus perfeitos dentes brancos.

"Pensei que Luna Lovegood seria minha namorada." murmurou o garoto.

"Luna? Luna é uma doida! Tonks que arrebenta!" argumentei.

"Tonks é uma velha!" gritou Seth.

"Tua irmã também! Desculpa, Lee, tava brincando! Imagino que também era caidinho pela Gina?"

"Nah... ela é uma desesperada! Gosto da Hermione!"

"_Hermione_?" me engasguei. "Hermione é difícilmente… ela era muito... ew."

"Jacob leu um livro?" Leah perguntou com aquela voz cheia de incredulidade. A fizemos se calar.

"Que que você acha da Vitória e o Teddy?" perguntou Seth.

"Tudo bem, eu acho. Mas sério, o Harry nomeou seus filhos como seus pais mortos. E Alvo Severo? Pobre garoto..."

"Vocês estão parecendo duas garotas discutindo novela! Na verdade é muito gay! Vou ver a reprise de Grey's Anatomy." disse Leah entediada. Levantou-se e foi para a sala.

"E o final vamos-matar-todo-mundo?" perguntei levantando a voz. "Não sei em que Rowling estava pensando."

"Harry Potter é definitivamente melhor que esse romance de quinta que a Kim estava lendo. Como era mesmo o nome?! Meia-noite?"

"Alguma merda sobre vampiros." gritou a Leah do sofá. "Li algumas páginas e quase vomitei."

"Isso mesmo." exclamei batendo na minha testa. "A personagem principal é Lily Goose, Beck estava me contando. Ela se apaixona por um vampiro... Pobre garota!" Seth riu, Leah deu uma risada zombeteira.

"Ah sim, na metade do livro é tipo: 'ele é tão perfeito' ou 'te amo tanto!' Coisas assim não acontecem na vida real." Adicionou Leah sussurrando a última parte.

"Rachel chorou lendo o segundo livro, soluçando sobre algo que aconteceu com o vampiro Anthony ou algo. Se chama Sol Novo, eu acho."

"Emily me ligou durante o quarto livro. Estava tão zangada! Seu personagem favorito, Justin, se apaixonou a primeira vista por um bebê. Muita pedofilia?" bufou Leah.

"Tipo _imprinting_?"

"Bom, ele é um lobisomem, tipo Remo Lupin. Se apaixona pela Lily no começo, mas ela fica com o vampiro. É muito fofo." olhei Seth, e Leah colocou a tv no mudo.

"Que. Demônios?" perguntamos.

"Eu li, tá!?" Seth se queixou. "Todas as garotas estavam doidas por aqueles vampiros, era demente! Uma delas gritou na minha cara: 'Team Anthony ou Team Justin'? E eu fiquei tipo: 'Que demônios?' E foi assim que li os livros. E são muito, muito bons!"

"Sethy, isso é meio gay, mano." disse Leah devolvendo o som à tv. "Sabe o que... Vou voltar a dormir." subiu as escadas e bateu a porta tão forte que a escutei trincar.

"Merda. Todo esse assunto da Emily a está matando." murmurei enquanto Seth lavava os pratos.

"Leah é a rainha do drama. Você se acostuma." ele me assegurou. "E isso é o que você ganha por escolher uma megera como namorada."

"Seth?"

"Hum?"

"Isso foi muito 'não-você'!"

"Sério?"

"Totalmente."

"Uh. Suponho que sim. Tanto faz, todos sabemos que Leah é uma amarga muito além do reversível. Simplesmente estou feliz que ela possa não passar toda a eternidade sozinha." os lábios de Seth se curvaram para baixo.

Então era isso que estava tirando o sono do garoto. Seth estava preocupado que Leah nunca fosse feliz novamente.

"Seth, isso não vai acontecer." prometi, mas não estava seguro. E se... E se eu tivesse meu imprinting? Algum dia? Esqueceria tudo que passei com a Leah? Ela tentaria se matar de novo? Estremeci.

"_Não é o mesmo que amor" Leah tratou de me explica algumas noites atrás, nas raras ocasiões em que ela era agradável. "Eu sei. É só uma outra opção, mas... mas olha o Quil e Claire. Isso seria como... a ruína, se eles se casarem. Verdade. Não se casa com a sua babá!"_

"_Acho… Acho que algumas pessoas são estúpidas o suficiente para acharem que sua imprinting é a única opção. Quero dizer, sei que estão destinados a não encher nenhuma outra garota, mas e o que acontece com a garota? É obrigada a ficar com o garoto que mal conhece? E o carinha se torna um tipo estúpido de burro obsessivo. Não é justo!"_

"_Porque isso acontece? Não, não responde. Mas… é tão... estúpido!"_

Muitas horas de jogos Wii depois, Leah desceu. Tínhamos chamado Quil e o Embry e nós tínhamos comido praticamente tudo o que tinha na casa.

"Adivinhem só!" ela nos disse sem sequer nos olhar.

Seth e eu nem sequer a olhamos, mas Quil e Embry caíram na armadilha. Seth lhes olhou como se dissesse _não perguntem, por favor não perguntem_. Mas eles o ignoraram ou não se importaram.

"O que?" Embry perguntou.

"Não estou grávida." disse simplesmente colocando suas mãos nos quadris, ainda com o roupão de banho. "Porque comeram toda a minha comida?"

Quil me olhou e eu apenas fechei os olhos como se dissesse _é uma longa história_.

"Estávamos com fome."

"Vocês sempre estão com fome. Me expliquem de novo porque estou cozinhando pra vocês?!"

"Porque você é a melhor." respondeu Embry agitando o controle do Wii, Leah tornou a subir. "Viu Jake? Chuto seu traseiro no tênis."

"Aham." retruquei devolvendo a bola de tênis através do campo. "Então, porque eu acabei de ganhar?"

"Seu Wii tá quebrado." declarou Embry.

"Posso chutar o traseiro de vocês dois com os olhos fechados!" Leah gritou do alto das escadas. "Desço em um segundo."

"Okay. O que é tudo isso de 'adivinha só'?" Quil perguntou enquanto eu continuava humilhando Embry no tênis. Ele era um lixo, na verdade era até patético, mas não tanto quanto Seth lendo um romance.

"É o lance com a Emily." Seth explicou comendo uma colherada de massa de _brownies_.

"Ainda não entendo porque você continua saindo com a garota mais desgraçada de La Push." murmurou Embry.

"Escutei isso!" ela gritou descendo as escadas correndo com uma minissaia (uma saia?) jeans caqui e um top solto turquesa. Quil assoviou. "Fecha tua boca grande, eu sei onde você mora."

"Wow, Jacob, se ela não fosse uma megera total eu sairia com ela." Embry riu.

"Também escutei isso!" acrescentou e bateu na cabeça do Embry com uma colher de pau. "Sabem, caso não tenham notado, eu sempre fui uma garota."

"_Eu_ notei." respondi com um meio sorriso ganhando outra rodada. "Mais alguém quer jogar?" Seth pulou e tomou o controle da minha mão.

"Isso é porque você me espiava quando eu me trocava! E isso supostamente é para ser assado!" tomou a vasilha de massa de _brownie_ do Quil e foi para a cozinha.

"Wow, que incrível, Jake." exclamou Embry. "Você já tinha bom gosto aos doze!"

"Todos vocês são uns porcos! _Posso escutá-los_!" ela gritou.

"Merda Leah! Arranja uns amigos da tua idade!" devolveu Embry.

Leah entrou na sala de avental e acertou a cabeça de Embry.

"Imbecil!"

"Ouch! Merda Leah, olha a minha cabeça!" ele se queixou e em toda sua estupidez ganhou outro golpe (twack). "Deus. Desculpa _mamãe_!" bufou.

Leah arregalou os olhos cheia de fúria enquanto golpeava a cabeça do Embry com a escumadeira.

"Se (twack) alguma (twack) vez (twack) voltar a (twack) me chamar (twack) de mamãe (twack) eu (twack) te (twack) mato!" gritou. Quil mordia a boca prendendo o riso. "Entenderam? Todos?" perguntou enquanto batia a escumadeira na mão como uma professora com uma régua.

Assentimos enquanto Embry escorregava pelo sofá esfregando a cabeça.

"Delicada..." murmurou. Leah não escutou, estava ocupada demais se desmanchando em lágrimas.

"Como ela pode estar tão hormonal se...?" Quil começou a falar em voz baixa, mas Seth tapou sua boca a tempo. Leah secou os olhos.

"Com certeza queimei os malditos _brownies_!" murmurou voltando à cozinha, em passos cansados e incômodos.

"Desculpa Embry." sussurrei.

"É? Diz isso para minha cabeça." retrucou. "Tem alguma coisa errada com essa garota. Estou convencido."

"Quem é você? Paul disfarçado?"

"Desculpa Jake. Mas Leah está um desastre. Você viu só? Surta com tudo. Está insuportável e temperamental. Quase rachou minha cabeça ao meio só porque a chamei de _mamãe_."

"Ela só está deprimida." Seth explicou fazendo outro ponto no jogo.

"Isso não é depressão. Bella há alguns meses, _isso_ é depressão. Ela tem alguma coisa errada."

Esperamos pela tempestade de Leah. Nada.

Depois que Quil e Embry foram embora, me lembrei dela. Seth e eu fomos para a cozinha e soltamos um suspiro.

Leah estava chorando. Sentada no chão, as pernas semi-abertas e comendo _brownies_.

"Não era para o chocolate curar coração quebrado?" ela perguntou assim que notou nossa presença.

"Como eu queria." murmurei, levantando-a do chão e subindo as escadas com ela em meus braços. Ela voltou a chorar. "Porque se fosse assim, eu te compraria cada barra de chocolate do mundo."

xXxXxXxXx

**N/T:** Cara, esse Jake não é fofo?

n_n'

Nem vou falar nada, pois sei que devem estar querendo me matar pela demora. Eu sei, eu sei... Mas só posso pedir desculpas!

*Garibaldo é o pássaro gigante amarelo de "Vila Sésamo". (Eu não lembro desse seriado, mas enfim. Googlei e encontrei. Não era da minha época...) Na Colômbia seu nome é 'Abelardo', fofo não?

Obrigada a todos que comentaram: **SatsukChan / elizabeth beans / Rachel Black / Juh PJ / / Lueh Sayuri / indaiafics /Li / Andreez / Crisdias / ameeenda / Melancia / ch0c0latchinha1 (Sem probleas! O importante é que você está aqui! Beijinhux) / ****Leah Black Clearwater [2] / Xana Lutz /**

Oráculo.

**PS:** Sem querer assustar as crianças mas... estou surtando no momento. A autora original dessa fic maravilhosa resolveu pirar e deletou toda a fic, inclusive a continuação! É! Mas por sorte a tradutora colombiana (minha querida Star-Gidget-chan) entrou em contato com ela e pegou todos os arquivos... Porém a Gid também pirou na batatinha e tirou a fic do ar por 'tempo indeterminado!". É! Eu estou surtando! CARALHO, COMO ASSIM? COMO EU VOU VIVER SEM ESSA FIC, ME DIZ MEU DEUS?

?!?

Infelizmente só tenho comigo mais dois capítulos... buáaaaaaaa.


End file.
